After Everything
by Milady29
Summary: Sequel to 'The Shift'. Everything seems to be good for Matthew and Gabriela at last. Matt is working as lieutenant again and they are happy together. Is luck finally or their side or is there more bad weather coming their way?
1. The shower

Matt woke up and turned away from the sunlight that shining through the window and he turned on his stomach, looking at the alarm that said it was almost seven. Today was another shift, but he had slept well and he was looking forward to going back to the station. Gabby was probably getting ready as they had to be there at nine and he knew he had to get ready as well soon. Right before he could get out of the bed the bedroom door opened.

''Ooh, what did I do to deserve this?'' Matt looked up surprised as Gabby walked inside the bedroom holding a tray with a plate with pancakes and fruit.

''Keeping me warm last night.'' She handed him the tray and slid into the bed next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

''Mmmm, is that apple?'' He smiled as he looked at the small pieces in the pancakes.

''Yeah, you like that, right?''

''I like everything you make. Actually I like everything about you.'' He said, acting like he was thinking very hard.

''Smooth.'' She laughed as she picked up a strawberry between her fingers and stuffed it in his mouth. He cut of a chunk of pancake and brought to her mouth.

''You know, I feel less tired than yesterday.'' He smiled after breakfast as they both got out of bed, walking to the kitchen. ''That is just because of my awesome breakfast and my cuddling skills.'' She smiled as they cleaned up the tray and the plate. He yawned several times before sitting down at the breakfast bar.

''I though you said you were less tired.''

''The breakfast did not include coffee.'' He said with a smirk and Gabriela pressed the button of the coffeemaker. ''Oh dear, how could I have forgotten your first basic need that I did not want to have you spilling in my bed?'' She sighed sarcastically. A minute later she put a mug with coffee in front of him and he pecked her on the lips.

''Thank you.''

''Should I shower first while you can enjoy your morning juice?'' She asked as she slipped her underwear off.

''I can also enjoy it with you just standing there and we can shower together to make up time.''

She shrugged. ''Fine with me.''

He drank the coffee very fast and walked up to her, lifting up as he carried her to the shower.

''Matt, put me down! I am too heavy!'' She giggled.

''Oh yeah, are you?'' Right in front of the shower he put her down again as he also got his underwear off and they stepped in the shower.

''You are blocking the water. That is not saving time'' She looked up at him as he was washing his hair but as he was taller than her, he blocked the water.

''Yeah, what are you going to do about it?'' He teased her as he stepped a little backward as he gently pulled her head backward to her hair got wet and he started rubbing the shampoo in.

''Yuck that is your shampoo.''

''Oh what, now I suddenly smell bad?!'' He said quasi-indignant and he washed it out of her hair as he handed her her own shampoo bottle. She rubbed it in her hair but when she wanted to rinse it from her hair he was blocking the water again.

''Matt, come on!'' She laughed as she pushed him aside. Then everything seem to happen in a split second. Losing his balance Matt tried to grab onto her but it was to late and he hit the wall. A loud thumb sounded as his head bounced against the tiles and she tried to grab him, but it was too late. Crawling up he jumped out of the shower, his hand pressed against his head.

''Babe!'' Worried she turned the shower off and looked as he leaned over the sink, rubbing over his head.

''Oh sweetie, I am so sorry!''

''It's not your fault.'' He said as he tried to keep his tears from streaming. It hurt really bad again.

''Should I call a doctor?''

''I though you were a doctor.'' Matt tried took the towel that was next to the sink, drying himself as he tried to hide from her that his head was hurting, afraid she would feel guilty.

''I am not a medical expert. Are you really okay?''

''Yeah, the scar is probably just a little sore.'' He nodded as he dried his head.

''I am so sorry babe.'' She kissed him on his cheek. ''Dizziness?''

''No, I am fine.'' He reassured her and she finally nodded, going back in the shower to rinse the shampoo from her hair. She tried to get the shampoo out as fast as possible, worried.

Matt made his way to the bedroom, rubbing over his head again and he wasn't sure if he should be worried. He was pretty sure everybody would feel this if they hit their head and he started dressing himself to get ready for shift. Walking back to the kitchen he got some more coffee and took his medication as Gabriela popped up beside him again, a towel folded around her and her hair still wet.

''I am so so sorry.'' She wrapped her arms around him from behind and tiptoed so she could just kiss the back of his head.

''Ah, it feels a lot better now.'' He turned around, kissing her and she let go of him.

''Better get dressed.''

''Yeah, I will get our bags ready.''

A few minutes later they were both ready to go and they knew they would be in time for their shift. As they were almost at the staircase he turned around; ''Oops, forgot my keys. Need to pick up some things at home after shift.''

''You might as well pick everything up as you almost live here.'' She smiled and he smiled back as he took her key and ran back to the apartment. Running back into the bedroom he opened the drawer of the nightstand he used to keep his stuff and he slipped the keys in his pocket. In the back of the drawer was still the nearly empty jar, with just two morphine pills left. Looking behind him to make sure Gabby hadn't followed him he grabbed them and slipped them in his pocket as well.

''We have time enough babe, don't worry.'' Gabriela assured him as he came running back and locked the door. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the stairs, as they didn't think it was necessary to take the stairs and she looked up to him once more.

''Are you really okay?''

''I swear, I am okay.'' He smiled at her as they stepped in the car to shift.

* * *

NOTE: So is Matt really okay or is he lying to Gabriela? Will he make it through another shift or will his symptoms return? What are the pills for?

I hope you like the idea of a sequel! I am really happy the shift was received so well! Thank you so much and thank you so much for reading this. Please tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review!


	2. Down the drain

NOTE: I am really sorry if you follow the story and you got 2 emails that said this chapter was uploaded. I uploaded it but as you may know the site has been trouble since yesterday and my chapter somehow got deleted again. I am sorry if you got the email twice.

* * *

Matt let go of her hand as they were almost inside the firehouse. Although everyone knew they had a relationship, they tried to act like it had been before, because they knew people didn't like them being too sticky at work. Neither did they want to be too sticky, to avoid uncomfortable situations for the others.

Gabby joined Shay at the ambulance while Matt walked to his office. Sitting down at the desk he laid his head in his hands. He had expected it was just sore because he hit is head, but the pain was becoming worse and worse every minute.

''Babe?'' He looked backward, surprised.

''Are you okay?'' She walked up behind him, rubbing over his shoulders and massaging his back.

''Yeah, I was just reading this.'' He held up the paper that was laying on his desk as he read more often with his head in his hands.

''Are you sure?'' She said worried.

''Can you stop checking on me? I am fine. I just need some time to read these papers for making a report about the last shift. Do you think you can leave me alone for the next hour or so?''

Oops, that was not he wanted to say, not at all. He just wanted to read these documents to forget about the headache, but it was pain talking now.

Gabriela looked hurt and turned around and walked away and Matt jumped up.

'Babe, I didn't mean it like that, but I am fine, okay? Stop worrying.'' He said as he pulled her in his arms.

''I know, I am sorry for being so attached, I was just worried about what happened this morning, your head seemed to hit the wall really hard. I am just worried to lose you again.''

His head had hid the wall very hard indeed and Matt was a the point of telling how bad his head hurt and that she might be right, when the alarm went off and they were called away. Casey also ran the truck, knowing somebody elses life had to be saved first now.

When truck 81 and ambulance 61 arrived at the factory Matt was shocked to see the man laying under the fallen iron beams. The man was crying and seemed at the edge of panicking.

''Can you tell me your name?'' He kneeled down by the man as Kelly and the other man were looking on how they were going to lift the beams.

''Mike.'' The man groaned.

''Okay Mike, I am Matt. We are going to get you out of here.''

The man suddenly grabbed his arm. ''Am I going to make it?''

''Sure you are, Mike, but I need you to stay focused okay? I know it is hard, but we can't lose you to shock.''

Mike nodded and Casey looked as the truck and squad started to raise the beams.

Mike seemed to panick again as the man were still busy with the beams.

''Hey, can you tell me something about your daughter?'' Casey asked as he looked at the tattoo that said a girls name and a date on his arm. Mike looked up to him and started talking about his daughter. Casey tried to keep responding which got harder and harder as his head kept pounding. A few minutes later they could carry the man out to ambulance.

''Good work talking to him.'' Boden knocked him on the shoulder.

Walking back inside after the call Matt acted like he was walking to his office but instead he walked to the toilets, running into a stall as he crouched down, afraid he was going to throw up because of the pain. It felt like somebody was hitting his head with a hammer. After a few minutes he thought it was better but as soon as he stood up his head started pounding again and he leaned over the sink, one hand going to the pills in his pocket.

Maybe he should tell Gabriela by now, but he also know she would be extremely worried about him, probably would bring him to the hospital straight away and he didn't want to worry her. It was probably just from the fall this morning. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty. He had been teasing her in the shower and it was an accident.

Matt looked at the two pills in his hand. The last time he had taken those were more than two weeks ago because he knew they would make him drowsy and he didn't want that at work, besides, his headache hadn't been this bad for the past few weeks. He could at least take one, just to make the headache bearable. When he wanted to tuck one back in his pocket the door suddenly opened and he was startled. His hand suddenly shook and the two pills fell down the sink, into the drain.

''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you were busy doing your make up.'' Kelly joked as he saw Matt's startled face. Matt laughed a little nervous and he turned back to the sink, hoping the pills hadn't fallen down but he felt desperate when he saw they were gone.

''Good job at the factory.'' Kelly hit him on his shoulder as Matt acted like he was here to wash his hands.

''Thanks. You did some good work as well!''

Both men stood there in silence as Matt wanted to walk away.

''Hey, I know I said it before but I am going to say it again, I am really happy you are here again.''

''Thanks, I am too.'' Matt smiled back and he walked to his office. He tried reading the papers again but he couldn't even focus on reading with his head feeling worse and worse and he cursed himself for dropping the pills.

''Hey babe, how is the report coming?''

Matt smiled at her as she handed him a plate with food; ''We are having dinner, maybe you should join us.''

''I am not so hungry.'' Matt mumbled as he handed the plate back, afraid he wouldn't able to keep the food down.

''Matt you got to eat something.'' Gabriela shoved some of the pasta on the fork and brought it to his mouth while she sat down on his lap.

''Really, if you want to keep reading to badly I will feed you.'' She said, as he was still looking at the paper without really reading. He was just afraid Gabby would find out he was in pain.

''Open your mouth sweetie.'' Before he could even object she shoved the food in and he tasted it.

''Mmm it's good.''

''I know, I made it.'' She smiled and he started eating, laying the papers aside. Maybe it was better to eat something after all he thought while eating the pasta.

''You know, I have more pancakes and fruit for tomorrow morning so we have some after-shift breakfast.''

''You spoil me!'' Matt said as he hugged her and kissed her in the neck.

''Love you.'' She kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed the now empty plate and left his office before Boden or somebody else would see them like this and Casey sighed again. Maybe he should tell her now, so he could go home and go to bed. Instead he just stood up and walked to the small bed in his office and laid down on it. The pounding in his head became even worse now as he laid down but before he could even stand up again his eyes fell shut and he was no longer able to keep his conciousness.

* * *

NOTE: What is wrong with Matt? Will he finally tell Gabby or won't he even get the chance?

I am really glad the first chapter was so well received! I hoped you liked this one as well and I promise you, the next chapter is going to shock you!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review what you think!


	3. Wake me up

Matt opened his eyes as he felt somebody was waking him up.

''Hey aurora, shifts over.'' Gabriela smiled and Matt looked at the clock, surprised. Grumbling Matt sat up. It was just before nine in the morning and he was happy as his headache finally seemed to have lessened.

''No other calls?'' He said surprised.

''No, just me and Shay a couple of times. For a snotty nose and for a stubbed toe.''

Matt laughed as he got up and grabbed his bag. ''Really? People called you for a stubbed toe?''

''Well not literally a stubbed toe, but it wasn't worse.''

Matt made his bed and moved the papers from his desk and they walked out of the office as the other men were leaving as well and they left the station, driving to his house to pick up some of his stuff. He felt hopeless when his head started to hurt again, but didn't show it to Gabby.

''It's been a long time since I have been here.'' Matt looked around.

''Well you are always welcome to go home.'' Gabriela smiled as she helped him carrying the clothes and some of his other stuff downstairs and put it in an overnight bag.

''Kidding? Here I can't eat apple pancakes every morning.'' He kissed her on the mouth and they walked outside again.

''I am going to take a shower, want to come with me?'' He teased her as they arrived back at her apartment and he laid his clothes next to hers in the closet.

''Doesn't seem like such a good idea.'' She mumbled remorseful as she helped him refolding the shirts.

''I didn't mean it like that.'' He said, afraid he hurt her feelings. He didn't blame her for what happened in the shower, besides, it wasn't her fault.

''Before you blame me of forgetting to tell you, we are invited for lunch downtown tomorrow with my parents, they really want to meet you.''

''Good, I would really like to meet them as well.'' Matt smiled and he walked to the bathroom

Stepping into the shower he felt relieved when the warm water streamed over his body. It made him feel even better, even his head had started hurting again shortly after he had woken up. Grabbing his shampoo he suddenly felt dizzy and he grabbed the rack with bottles, holding himself up as the water kept streaming over his head and he panted, trying to keep from screaming as a horrible feeling spread through his head.

''Matt?'' Gabriela stood at the other side of the shower and Matt gritted his teeth, keeping himself from letting Gabby know he was in pain. He looked backward a little bit and could see her silhouette by the non-see through door.

''Kelly just texted. He and the others are coming to Molly's tonight, we are invited too.''

''Yeah we should go.'' Matt finally managed to say as water was streaming into his mouth.

''Good, going to text back.'' Gabby left the bathroom again and Matt sat down on the floor, afraid he would fall and he laid his head in his hands, begging for the pain and dizziness to go away. After sitting there for a few minutes he crawled up, finally feeling a little better and he got out of the shower, walking to the small cabinet in the corner of the bathroom and he grabbed a package of paracetamol, hoping it would ease the pain a little bit. He swallowed two and folded the towel around him, walking to the kitchen at last.

''I am not really feeling up to cooking.'' Gabby admitted as he sat down next to her on the couch as she was looking through some cookbooks.

''We could go out for dinner.'' He smiled as he took the book from her hands and closed it, kissing her on the cheek.

''Oh you actually remember it is our two month anniversary?'' She said quasi-impressed and he nodded, leaning forward to kiss her again.

''My head is not that bad, you know.'' He said with a smile and he bit on her lip, kissing her again and pulled back again after a few seconds. He was lying, his head was that bad. Although he was able to remember everything, his head was pounding and he wanted to tell Gabby but she jumped up.

''Better get dressed properly then.''

They went to one of her favourite restaurants where they also served traditional Italian food, which they both really liked and they shared a plate of bruschettas and they talked about a thousand things, but finally Gabby dared to ask what she had been meaning to ask since this morning.

''I have been thinking and you can say no if you think it is a bad idea because it is kinda early, but I was thinking, maybe we should move in together.''

Matthew looked up at her with a smile; ''Yes, if you want to.''

''I was asking you, silly.'' She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

Arriving at Molly's most of the other were already there and Matt leaned against the bar as he was given a water and Gabby asked for a cola.

''What? Come on, I am driving tonight.''

''Are you sure?'' Gabby asked before she took the glass Hermann held out to her.

''Yeah, sure. I am not drinking anyway.''

Gabby joined Shay as Matt leaned against the other guys against the bar.

''You are so boring.'' Severide shook his head, acting like he was annoyed.

''I know, can't help that now I am moving in with Gabby.'' He held his glass of water up; ''So, cheers on that!''

''Congratulations!''

''I swear, Mabriela is going to happen next year.'' Hermann laughed and Cruz shook his head.

''Maybe a Gabbhew.''

''Or a Cawson.''

''Oh you guys guessed all our baby names.'' Casey laughed.

The guys drank one on the celebration of Gabby's and Matt's plans to live together and the night was getting later and later. Matt looked at Gabby standing with Shay and he walked up to her as his head was killing him again.

''Hey, it's probably time to go home.'' Matt smiled as he saw Gabriela drinking another shot with Otis and Gabriela nodded. They said bye to the others and walked out. Matt grabbed Gabby's arm the last second as she nearly stumbled over the step at the entrance and he realized she might have had a shot too many as he helped her to the car. But he couldn't blame her, it was their first real night out since his accident and it was happy occasion.

Matt tried to keep himself from getting distracted by the headache in the car while Gabby was giggling beside him. He knew she had a drink to much - or maybe more than one - but she at least seemed to have a good time as she was laughing and poking him.

''Hey, hey, hey handsome.'' She came closer and kissed him in his neck and Matt had to keep himself from laughing. Somewhere he found it very amusing she was so tipsy. It kept his mind from the headache.

He was glad when they finally arrived home and he helped her out of the car.

''Come on, let's get you to bed.'' He laughed as she wandered in his arms, having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other. In the elevator she laid her head on his shoulder and seemed to fall asleep. Matt picked her up and carried her to the apartment. As Matt struggled to get the door unlocked with Gabby in his arms he nearly dropped her as he felt painful shocks in his head, almost as if somebody was stabbing the back of his head with a knife. He carried on and laid Gabriela on the bed, helped her undress.

''You know, we should do things.'' She giggled like a teenage girl as he tucked her in.

''Oh absolutely, just wait untill I have brushed my teeth.'' Matt walked to the bathroom, shaking his head with a smile and he checked his phone and took his meds, still ignoring the headache. When he returned a few minutes later Gabriela was asleep as he had expected and he laid down in bed, closing his eyes. Finally he fell asleep, his head still hurting like hell. Hopefully it would be better tomorrow.

Gabriela woke up as the sun was shining through the window, into her eyes and she squinted. She was happy they had the day off as her head was pounding and she tried to remember last night, but aside from some drinks at Molly's she couldn't.

''Babe, are you awake?'' She looked aside to Matt but he seemed in a deep sleep. She got out of bed softly, afraid to wake him up and walked to the sink. She splashed water in her face and drank some water. Quickly she washed herself and she looked at the clock. She walked back to the bedroom, as she was shocked to see it was past eleven as they had to meet her parents for lunch at twelve.

''Matt, we have to go soon, wake up.'' She said as she opened her closet to grab some clothes.

''Matt!'' She grabbed one of the small pillows from the chair near the wardrobe and threw it towards him, but even when it hit him on his chest and bounced from the bed he didn't flinch.

''Matt come on, I have a hangover. I am not going to be your prince Philip. Aurora, just wake up.'' She goofed as she walked towards him and she shook his shoulder.

''Matt?'' She said a little louder now but he remained unresponsive and worried she sat down, shaking him a little harder.

''Matt!?''

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh. Uh oh. Thats all I am going to say.

But I am not like the series and I am not going to make you wait 3 weeks :)

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you a lot for reading and please leave a review before you go and tell me what you think about it!


	4. Guilt

The ambulance rushed to hospital and Gabriela looked afraid at Matt. He was being monitored and his vitals were stable, but still unresponsive. At the hospital the gurney was immediately taken away and she sat down int he waiting room, shaking. She knew couldn't stay with him and there was nothing but waiting now.

For hours, she was just waiting. Waiting for news while she saw the families passing her by. They came in, were helped and they went home again.

''Is there any update on Matthew Casey?'' She grabbed the coat from one of the nurses that passed by.

''Dawson, right? From ambulance 61? I will check and ask.''

The nurse walked away again and returned after what seemed to be another eternity.

''He is in surgery. He had a second stroke. Dr. Mason is with him. There is nothing I can tell you about the damage this stroke has done, sorry.''

Gabby thanked the nurse and she looked around as the ER was getting emptier and emptier as it was alter at night. Well, for now. As it was a saturday night the place would be crowded within a few hours with drunk people who feel or people whom just plainly drank too much. The people they brought in a lot at night when they were on shift. Tired she looked around and looked at the small bench in the corner, laying down on it and closed her eyes.

''Gabriela?'' Dr. Mason, the doctor who had been treating Matt after the first accident woke her up and sleepy Gabby looked at her.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' Gabby nodded and walked after Mason to the hallway.

''Is he going to be okay?''

''I hope so, but I have good hope he will. He just came out of surgery and we managed to stop the bleeding. He is in the PACU now. We are not sure if the stroke did any damage yet.''

''Can I see him?''

''It is the middle of the night, most patients are asleep there and he is still under anesthesia. He will probably be in his own room by tomorrow.'' Mason said and Gabby knew she wouldn't deny her access, but as she couldn't support Matt, she knew it was better to not wake up the other patients.

''Guess I am coming tomorrow then.'' Gabby bow her head.

''Keep yourself strong, he is strong. Don't worry, he will get through this.'' Mason laid her hand on Gabby's shoulder for a second but walked away then.

''Can I ask you something?'' Gabby asked before she could leave the hallway.

''Anything.''

''Was the stroke triggered by something?''

''Well, I can't tell you. We knew one of the arteries could burst another time but we had hoped the medication would prevent that. I am not sure what you mean by triggering.''

Gabby became a little nervous; ''I mean, he bumped his head yesterday, could it have triggered it?''

''How do you mean, did he bump his head at work? I was doubting he should go back to work already.'' Mason shook her head.

''No, no. It didn't happen at work.'' She assured her and Mason shrugged.

''I can't tell you for sure, but the bleeding happened at the same spot it happened before, if he bumped that part of his head, it could be a trigger, as the arteries were weaker.''

''But if he hit his head two days ago, could that still be the cause?'' Gabriela asked, worried.

''It could, pressure could have built up in the artery after the bump. But Gabriela, I can't tell you for sure. Let's just focus on him getting better. I will see you tomorrow, try to catch some sleep.'' Mason said with a friendly smile and Gabriela nodded, leaving the hospital.

At home, she curled up in her bed and started to sob. The other side of the bed was empty and cold and she knew that was her fault. How could she be so stupid, pushing him? He was in the hospital and she knew it was her fault.

They were supposed to be together here now, every night. He promised to stay with her and now he was gone, because of her.

The night was sleepless as she kept blaming herself.

Returning back to the hospital she was guided to his room and she looked frightened at the bandage around his head, just like it had been a few weeks ago. The monitors were beeping and she laid the duffel bag on a chair, walking to his bedside.

''Hey babe.'' She laid her hand on his and rubbed over it. Matt's eyes remained closed and she tried to keep herself from crying. Not just that he was here again, but also that it felt it was her fault because she had pushed him in the shower.

''Gabriela, are you okay?''

Gabriela looked up at dr Mason, who was checking his monitors.

''I am sorry, I didn't hear you walking in.'' Gabby wiped the tears away with her hand.

''Any changes over the night?''

''No changes, but he should be waking up soon.''

Mason left the room again as she was paged and Gabby looked back at Matt.

''I am so sorry babe. I know this is my fault. Please wake up.'' She sobbed again as she grabbed his hand a little tighter. Her phone rang in her purse and cursing she stood up, was she even incapable of putting her phone on silent? She grabbed it out of her purse and wanted to press the call away until she saw it was Boden. Shoot, she had even forgotten to call him.

''I am sorry chief.'' She said while she took off the phone.

''Where are you and Casey?''

''He...we are in the hospital...he had a second stroke yesterday morning.'' She said with a shaking voice. After explaining the situation she sat down at his bedside again, holding his hand.

''Come on, wake up sweetie.'' She whispered as she looked at his face and carefully caressed his face, afraid to hit the NC under his nose and she stood up to get some water for herself. She kept feeling guilty as she walked to the vending machine. Mad she hit her hand against it as the water bottle was stuck and some people in the hallway looked at her and without the bottle she walked back to the room, sitting down next to his bed again and she hide her face in her hands again, sobbing. She felt so useless as she couldn't help him and guilt was eating her.

Suddenly she looked up as she felt a hand touching her arm and looking up she looked up and saw Matt opening his eyes, slowly and they kept opening and closing.

''Don't cry, babe.'' He suddenly whispered, weakly and she started to laugh through her tears.

''It hurts.'' He mumbled then, closing his eyes again and she grabbed his hand as always, rubbing over the back of his hand with her thumbs.

''I know, you are going to be okay.''

''What happened?'' He moaned and the door opened and Mason entered. ''Good morning sunshine. You better not be waking up more often in a hospital bed.''

Matt just gave her a wry smile with his eyes closed and Gabby left the room so she could examine him. Again she walked to the vending machine, to find the bottle had actually had fallen down now and she grabbed it out.

''Gabby.''

Severide came walking down the hallway.

''Hey, no shift?''

''Well, somebody had to bring the flowers. Boden gave me twenty minutes. Can I see him for a second?''

Gabby and Kelly walked back to his room as Mason just walked out and signed Gabby to stay for a second and Kelly walked inside.

''Hey.''

Matt just smiled and Kelly could see in his eyes he was happy to see him. Kelly sat down for just a minute to say hi from everybody int he firehouse as Gabriela looked at the doctor.

''He is doing very well.'' Mason said with a smile. ''I had expected some kind of damage and I only checked only a few things...but untill now everything seems pretty good. I think that is something that is really surprising, especially since the bleeding has been going on for a longer time than the first time. He is going to be fine, I am sure.''

Gabby sighed relieved and entered the room as well. Kelly left again to go back to shift and Gabby sat down again.

''How are you feeling.''

''Not so well.'' He admitted

''Go to sleep then, you should give that head of you some rest.'' She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

How could she ever tell him this was her fault?

* * *

NOTE: So Matt is 'safe' again, but will he recover? Or are they too positive about his state now? Did he really come off this well? Will Gabby ever tell him it might have been her fault? Do you blame her?

I hope you liked this chapter! Not much of a cliffhanger this time but I won't tease you with a cliffhanger after every chapter. Please tell my what you thought about this chapter! Thank you for reading


	5. Lie to me

''Hey babe, how are you feeling?'' Gabby walked into his room. Matt smiled at her and she leaned forward, kissing him.

''Okay enough. I slept good.'' He said with a smile as she sat down next to him and he moved a little bit and he laid his hand on knee. ''How about you,? You look tired.''

''The bed is cold without you.'' She said with a mile but to be honest, she hadn't even closed her eyes last night. The whole night she had been going over the morning in the shower and she couldn't stop feeling guilty and she knew she had to tell him.

''Did you have a good breakfast?'' She asked as she looked at the small bowl.

''Just some yoghurt, not as good as apple pancakes.'' He said with a crooked a smile.

Gabby laughed; ''First thing when you get home.''

''It are just pancakes. I am happy I am still here with you. I know I should have told you earlier I wasn't doing well.'' He said guiltily.

''What?''

''I was dizzy and I had a headache since the fall but I didn't dare to tell you. I didn't want you to worry or know I was in pain.''

''Oh, you should have told me.'' She said a little hurt, afraid he didn't trust her.

''I know.'' He said with sorrow. Gabby felt guilty again as she saw him looking so remorseful. SHe knew it wasn't his fault although she felt somewhat mad she hadn't told him he was in pain especially since she had been asking multiple times, suspecting there was something wrong. Only now she realized that he had been in pain when she had asked him.

''Are you in pain now? Be honest.''

Matt bit on his lip. ''Yeah. My head it hurts. But that isn't so weird if you realize they have been cutting in my head again.''

''Your morphine is on the maximum level.'' She looked at the small box under the IV line.

''I know. But I guess it will be better.''

She rubbed over the back of his hand again. ''Maybe you should wait a little longer now to get back to work.''

''I know, Mason said pressure was building up.'' He rolled his eyes. ''but I don't want to go back to work later. I don't want to be useless.''

''You are not useless. You are alive.''

Gabriela grabbed the get better card from his nightstand which was from his mom. The other was from Antonio and his family and she smiled, happy to see her family also cared about him.

''I was very surprised when the card arrived.'' Matt said as she was looking.

''Yeah, my brother approves you.''

Matt smiled at here again and closed his eyes.

''Are you going to sleep again? I have to go shift soon.''

He nodded with his eyes closed and fell asleep.

Gabby kissed him on the forehead one more time and she left the room to shift.

* * *

''I am going to be out in just a few minutes.'' She reassured the other firefighters who were preparing for their shift. Shay leaned against the counter next to her and looked at the pancakes that were being baked in the frying pan.

''You know they don't allow food in the hospital?''

''I know.'' Gabby shrugged as she put the fire out and laid the pancakes in a small Tupperware container.

''How are you taking it?'' Shay said then, worried as Gabby seemed really stressed although she had done very well this shift.

''I am fine. I just hope he can go home soon. I know he hates it to be in the hospital.''

''There is something you are not telling me.''

Gabby looked up at Shay, frowning.

''Come on, I can see it in your face.''

''Well, there is nothing other than that I worried about him.'' She cleaned the kitchen together with Shay and as the other firemen were already sitting there they walked out. OUtside she doubted for a second if she should tell Shay, but she realized there was somebody she should talk to.

''There is something.''

Shay turned her way, looking worried at her friend. ''What is it?''

''It is my fault he is there. We were just teasing each other while showering together and I pushed him aside, not really hard but he lost his balance and he fell with his head against the wall. He wouldn't tell what was wrong with him afterward except he was fine, so I believed him.''

Dawson's lip started to shake and Shay pulled her friend in her arms, rubbing over her back as Gabriela started to cry.

''Hey its not your fault. It was just accident. It's not your fault you hear me?''

''It feels like it is.'' Gabriela sobbed and she stepped back from Shay, wiping her tears away. ''I pushed him.''

''It was an accident.'' Shay tilted her head and rubbed over her friend's shoulder.

''Don't blame yourself, okay? I am sure he doesn't blame you. He knows it was an accident and beside, who can resist your apple pancakes?''

Dawson laughed through her tears and wiped them away again with the back of her hand. ''He doesn't know it was because of the fall in the shower. I didn't dare to tell him yet, telling myself he was still too drowsy because of the medication but I just don't dare to tell him, afraid he will blame me.''

''He won't. It is going to be okay.''

Dawson finally nodded and she and Shay split up, Shay to the bus stop as Kelly was at the academy and Gabby walked to Matt's car, which she was still driving. On the way to the hospital she was doubting if she should tell him today. She knew she should but what if he would never find out? He would never know...but he would blame himself for it.

She had to tell him.

She was happy to see Matt was awake when she entered. She was glad to see the thick bandage around his head was replaced by a large patch.

''Don't watch too much TV, you could hurt that coconut of yours.'' She joked as she put her bag down and closed the blinds.

''Did you just call my head a coconut?'' He smirked and he sat up, kissing her as she came closer.

''What is happening?'' He said confused as she had closed the blinds and he frowned. ''I don't like surprises right now.''

Her arm searched in her bag and he rolled his eyes. ''Gabby just tell me.''

''Chill, I just brought you breakfast.'' She said scared by his sudden change of mood.

''I already had some.''

'''You are going to like this more. Don't tell Mason though.'' She said with a smile as she handed him the Tupperware box. He opened it and looked inside.

''I mean, only if you are hungry, I can make them another time.'' She said as he didn't seem very excited.

''I am sorry, I really like it actually.'' He took the fork she handed him and peeked at the door one more time, checking one last time if nobody was coming in.

''Mmmm this is so mub better than yoburt.'' He said with his mouth full of pancake and Gabriela laughed, happy to see him enjoying his second breakfast.

''Did they change the bandage this morning?'' She asked she took the container from him and hid it in her bag again.

''Yes. Second scar really finishes the coconut.'' He said a little gloomier.

''Chicks dig scars, remember.'' She said with small smile and Matt gave one of his wry smiles back. Suddenly he moved a little bit and sat up.

''Hey, be careful.'' She said worried as he sat up.

''It makes me dizzy. Figured we could have gone out for a walk if I could sit up.'' He said a little disappointed. ''I hate to be in this room.''

''I know, I am sorry.'' She bow her head.

''Don't feel sorry for me. Just a few more days and I will be bugging you again.'' He said as his eyes almost fell shut again.

''I am so sorry I pushed you in the shower.''

''I am sorry I slipped.'' He said shaking his head.

''That wasn't your fault.''

''Well neither was it your fault I fell. Besides, I have been having headaches ever since the first stroke, I should have warned you. It is not your fault Gabby.'' He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, kissing her on the cheek.

She kissed him on the forehead and yawned.

''Shift was tiring?''

''Kinda.'' She shrugged.

''Go home, get the bed warmed up for me.'' He said with broad smile now and she kissed him again.

''No more tv, rest that coconut.'' She smirked as she left his room.

''I promise.'' He looked as she walked out and as soon as she was gone his finger went to the button on the wall and a minute later a nurse came walking in.

''Something wrong?''

''My head, it hurts so bad.'' Matt panted, laying his head in his hands.

* * *

NOTE: Somebody is still not honest towards his girlfriend. Will it break them up or will Matt not even be able to ever apologize to her?

I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't really have any ideas for Gabby's shift so I left it out, but next time I will include some more of it.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	6. Bottles in the bag

''I can do it.''

Matt stood up, his legs shaking as they could barely keep his weight and Gabriela helped him sitting down in the wheelchair. One week after the second stroke and he was finally allowed to go home, although he still felt very weak. But he was happy he could leave the hospital.

Hopefully some fresh air would be the miracle medicine to get rid of his headache. The nurse knew about his headache but he had begged her not to tell Gabriela about the headache. He was sure it was just post-surgery and it would go away soon because right now, it was horrible.

He also knew his recovery was far from done and he was surprised they had told him he was allowed to go home this morning as he felt weak and shitty, but he prefered to sleep next to Gabriela, even if it meant he still had to go to therapy in the hospital.

''I am in need of a shower.'' He stated as he knew he smiled really bed after being in bed for days.

''We are not showering together anymore.'' She shook her head, knowing he wasn't able to shower on his own as he was too weak.

''But..'' He rubbed over the plaster on the back of his hand where the IV had been.

''No, Matt. I am afraid something will happen again.''

''My coconut is really strong.''

She kissed the back of his head, carefully as the second scar was still really red, right next to the other.

''I know, but I am afraid something will happen and you only have 1 coconut.''

Matt turned his a little bit so he could kiss her and they arrived at the car. She helped him in: ''I think you want some pancakes when you get home, right?'' She said with a mysterious smile.

''Did I lose weight again?''

''I think you did but there is no pancake that can not fix that.''

They arrived at the apartment and he laid down on the couch. He knew he should probably go to bed but he knew he was also resting on the couch and he could enjoy the view that her living room had.

''I'll wash your clothes.'' She took the bag but he objected.

''No, no! Please just lay it down there is some stuff in it.''

''Yeah...so I can still wash your clothes right?'' She said confused.

''I'll unpack it first.''

Okay she finally shrugged and Matt laid down again. He felt really bad for hiding things from her against but he knew it was better if she didn't know. The least thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty for something that not her fault.

''Shower please?'' He tried again, disgusted as he knew he was smelly after the hospitalization.

''Babe.'' Gabriela tilted her head but Matt looked at her with a pout.

''Okay, but no pushing, joking or teasing.'' She finally nodded and she helped him in the shower. Matt leaned against the wall as he could finally wash the smell of him and carefully he washed his hair. She helped him drying off and back to the couch and he was happy when he laid down again as he body was exhausted. Gabriela came back a minute later wearing her Pajamas and she laid down on top of him.

''You smell good again.''

He smiled, looking up to her and tried to ignore his banging head as she kissed him on the mouth again.

''Apple or cheese pancakes?'' She smiled then as he played with her wet hair.

''Cheese and bacon.''

''You are demanding.''

''You are cute.''

''Smooth.'' She laughed as she stood up and a few minutes later she handed Matt a plate and they ate dinner, watching Top Gear together.

''I am glad you like Top Gear, otherwise I would have to watch alone again.'' He smiled.

''Hallie didn't like Top Gear?''

''She hated it.''

''Sorry.''

It's okay.'' Matt pulled her against his shoulder and laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes and trying to forget about the headache again. For a second he seemed to doze off.

''Let's go to bed.'' She said as she woke him up and sleepily they walked to the bathroom. Matt was pretty sure the medication he had gotten in the hospital were out of his system now his head was pounding again and he didn't look at Gabriela as he was brushing his teeth, afraid she would see he was in pain.

Instead she was looking at the scars.

''It's ugly, huh?'' He asked as he spit the toothpaste in the sink and wished the sink and his mouth.

''No, I was just looking because your hair is gone again at the place and I was trying to remember how long it took to grow back last time.'' She said as she gently traced the two lines with her fingers.

''Last week it was finally completely gone.'' He shrugged as he took the last pills he had to take for the night. ''It's just hair.'' he added before drinking the water to swallow the pills down and she folded her arms around him from behind.

''You are right, it's just hair.''

They walked to the bedroom and Matt looked as Gabriela also laid down in bed.

''It's not just your bed now, it is also my bed.'' He said with a smile, knowing they would get the stuff he really wanted at his house and they would move in here.

''I don't mind sharing it with you.''

He smiled at her and she looked terrified.

''What is it?'' He said worried as he caressed his cheek.

''What if you won't wake up tomorrow again.''

''I will wake up, I promise.

''I know I can't be afraid every night but I was so scared. I didn't know what to do and you didn't wake up.'' She said with tears in her eyes and Matthew pulled her against his chest. ''It's okay.'' She started to sob and pressed herself tighter against him.

His hands rubbed over her back as he was trying to calm her. A few minutes later the crying had faded and she was asleep in his arms. Gently he laid her down on her own side of the bed and he sneaked out of bed, walking to the livingroom and without making any noise he unzipped the bag with the stuff he had taken to the Hospital and the stuff he had gotten there and his hand grabbed on of the bottles. Swallowing the morphine pills down he walked back to the bed.

''What were you doing?'' Gabriela asked sleepily.

''Nothing, just had to go to the bathroom.'' He said with a small smile and he kissed her on the lips as they fell asleep in each others arms. Now the headache was subsiding and he was getting sleep again he was finally able to sleep.

* * *

NOTE: Casey is home but is it really getting better?

Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was kinda short compared to the other chapters but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	7. Birthday cake and pills

''Hey, see you tomorrow.'' Gabby kissed him on his head while he turned around again, trying to get some more sleep. Lately he had been just as tired as after the first surgery and he hoped it would pass, just like the headache, but it hadn't gotten any better over the best few days. When he heard the front door he opened the drawer of his nightstand and took one of the pills he kept in there. Now, he had spread the stash of pills through the house. he had hidden every bottle apart, because Gabriela wanted to unpack his bag and he felt guilty for keeping it a second but the last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilty.

The pain got a little less and he closed his eyes again, hoping to catch some more sleep to pass the day but about thirty minutes later, he gave up and stood up, walking to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing the yoghurt and sat down on the couch with a bowl of yoghurt. Today was the first time Gabby went back to work after his second stroke and he knew it was going to be long day. He was too weak to go out on his own and besides, with his pounding head he didn't feel like going anywhere. He walked back to clean the bowl when his eye fell on the calendar hanging on the fridge and he saw it the birthday of the twins tomorrow. Hopefully she would take him there.

Walking back to the bathroom he turned sideways in front of the mirror. The second scar was losing its red colour and Matt hoped it would be gone soon. He opened the cabinet behind the mirror and grabbed the medicines out he had to take every day and took them. For a second he doubted if he should get another morphine pill from the bottle behind the towels but he knew it would be too much. Matt Laid down on the couch after showering, not knowing what to do anymore.

The day bored him as Gabby wasn't there and he watched some tv between napping. At least, at the moments he could get some sleep between the fits of pain he was enduring. The most enjoyable part of the evening was the bears game he watched as Gabriela had recorded it for him and after that he fell asleep again, to wake up right before dinner time and with his head pounding worse than it had been before.

At night he took the double amount of the pulls, knowing sleep well after nights of bad sleep. He eased his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. With Gabriela next to him he hadn't dared to take the pills, but now he could finally had a good nights rest and he slept untill the alarm woke him next morning. Sleepy he walked to the bathroom. When he was ready he walked to the kitchen and leaned on his toes, his hand hovering over the top of the small cabinet as he was looking for the bottle he put there, he knew Gabriela was too small to get it there and he grabbed the bottle, popping a pill as he started frying some eggs. A few minutes later the door opened.

''Matt?'' She whispered to make sure if he was asleep but he walked to the door, pulling her in his arms; ''Goodmorning sunshine.''

''Why are you so happy?'' She said with a teasing smile.

''Oh, just that you are home.''

''Your eggs are smoking.''

Matt ran back to the furnace and let the eggs slid ont he toast, hoping they weren't too heavily burned. He took some of the orange juice and placed the glass in front of her.

''What did I do to deserve this?''

''Well, I owed it to you.'' He smiled as he sat down next to her. They ate their breakfast as she told about her shift and Matt nodded, laughing at the gags in the firehouse and he liked to hear the stories,but he was also realizing he missed out a lot. Hopefully he would be able to go back soon.

''So it's the twins birthday today.'' He smiled.

''Yeah, I am going to them this afternoon.''

''Can I come with you.''

She looked surprised; ''Aren't you tired?''

''Oh except for having fun with three strippers and some skydiving I didn't do much yesterday.'' He joked and she smiled back.

''I am sure my family would like to meet you, but don't feel obligatory to go just because I am going, I can understand if you want to rest today.''

''I am fine.'' He said. ''I promise.'' he added as she seemed a little suspicious.

''Okay.'' She smiled then.

''Showering together?'' He said with a smile. ''Just kidding.'' he added as she looked a little scared.

''You already showered anyway.'' Gabriela shook her head as she walked to the bathroom and Matt sat down on the couch, watching a little bit more TV before they left to the twins. Matt held the present for Diego and Gabriela held the present for Eva as they walked over the driveway and Gabriela pressed the doorbell. Matt straightened his shirt a bit and the door opened and two children were looking at them. Eva immediately looked at him: ''Aunt Gabby, who is he?''

''He is my boyfriend, Matt.'' She smiled and Eva introduced herself to Matt and Diego did the same. Matt and Gabby entered and Matt also introduced himself to Laura. Antonio greeted him and Matt almost gasped as he saw her parents sitting there as well and he introduced himself.

''Well, you caught the whole family at once now.'' Gabby's father laughed and Matt laughed back. At least he knew them all in once now and they seemed really friendly.

''Thank you very much Gabby and Matthew.'' Eva said as she held up the doll, dressed up like ballerina.

''Why do you still want to have a doll when you are 12?'' Diego rolled his eyes.

''It's a special edition and it's not playing but for display. You wouldn't understand.'' Eva rolled her eyes back at him and she smiled at the doll.

''I am really glad you like it sweety.'' Gabby smiled at her niece and proud Eva showed the doll to her grandma. Diego also thanked them for the game and Matt really liked the family. He was glad his headache seemed to have lessened a little bit and he really enjoyed being here after the boring day yesterday.

''How are you doing now, Matt?'' Antonio asked as he sat down next to Matt when his wife was talking with Gabby and their parents. ''I heard from Gabby you had a second stroke but since you are here, I guess you are doing well.''

''I am, I feel fine. Just get tired very easily so I guess you have to play football with him.'' Matt said as Antonio approached them with a football.

''Can we play together?''

''Sorry bud, tomorrow or maybe later. I am not going to throw football with you now.''

''Beat me.'' Matt grabbed the football from his hands, knowing he was going to regret this as he ran to the garden, but his head was hurting anyway and a little bit of football wasn't going to change that.

''You are unfair!'' Diego yelled as he also ran into the backyard and Matt threw the football at him. He caught without any effort and threw it back at Matt. Matt caught it and threw it back.

''Not bad.'' Diego stated and Matt smiled, but his head was getting worse. He threw the ball a couple of more times and sat down at the bench.

''Tired already?''

Matt nodded. ''Sorry, I am still recovering, can't rig myself too much.''

Diego nodded understanding and sat down next to Matt.

''I really like that you and aunt Gabby are together and that I finally have an uncle.''

''We are not married yet.''

''Well you are the first boyfriend she actually brought to the family.''

''I can't imagine, she has a really great family.'' Matt said but honestly he couldn't realize she never took Mills. They went inside again and Laura made soup and they had dinner together. Matt's head started to kill him and it became harder and harder to cover his pain up for the family. Luckily Gabriela offered to go home as she had a shift tomorrow and they stood up and went home.

''Your family is really great.'' Matt said in the car.

''You look like you could use a bed.'' She said, rubbing over his hand for a second after changing gear.

Well, even more than a bed he could use his pills now.

The day had been long, but good and with a smile Matt closed his eyes. In the bathroom he could hear Gabby also brushing her teeth. He tried to stay awake so he could kiss her goodnight when he suddenly heard something falling. It sounded like a bottle with smaller things rolling out and his eyes fluttered open again.

''Matt? Why are your meds between the old towels?''

He could hear her cursing as she grabbed the bottle and her footsteps as she walked back to the bedroom. For a second he thought about closing his eyes and acting like he was asleep but he knew she would know. He knew that even if he didn't want to face it tonight he would have to face it tomorrow and he opened his eyes again.

''Since when are you using these pills again? I thought you had no pain.'' She asked as she stood at the end of the bed, the empty bottle in her shaking hand. In her other hand she held out of the morphine pills.

''Why Matt, why?''

* * *

NOTE: Will Matt finally be honest go Gabby or will he only lie himself deeper into lies? Or will he tell her and will they finally go look for a solution for his headache.

I hope you liked this chapter! At least Matt met her family and he bonded a little with her niece and nephew.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review.


	8. The ship is sinking

''It was just one bottle.'' Matt explained. ''I got these from the hospital for if I really needed them and I didn't want to worry you.''

''Did you take any?'' She asked him, desperately.

''One, yesterday evening. It made me sleep better.'' He lied again and he could feel his stomach almost turning over as he lying to her.

''I promise babe, I am fine.'' He got up out of bed and laid his hand over hers, took the bottle from her hands and walked to the bathroom, throwing them in the trashcan.

''I am so, so sorry for not telling you.'' He pulled her in his arms and kissed her in her neck but she pulled herself free from his arms and walked to bed, flicking the light switch off and Matt walked into the dark bedroom.

''Goodnight.'' He kissed her in her neck as he laid down again and she turned around for a second.

''Goodnight.''

She turned away from him again and he understood she was mad. He would have been mad if he was her and he couldn't imagine how mad she would be when she would find out about all the other pills. He had to make sure she wouldn't before the headache cleared out. For a second he doubted if he should be completely honest with her but he also realized it would hurt her more to hear he was in pain than that she would never found out he was.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his head which was horrible now he hadn't taken a pill. Just for one night...it had to be better tomorrow.

He woke up and she was already out of bed and he looked at the alarm on his side, shocked it was already past 10 and he jumped out of bed, running to the shower.

''Morning babe!'' He just yelled into the living room.

''Honey, why do you sound so stressed?'' She asked he could hear she turned the TV down.

''Severide is coming to pick me up twenty minutes, we are going to the shipyard, he needs some help with fixing one of the boats.'' Matt explained as he stepped under the shower. He grabbed the bottle of shaving cream and he didn't need to shave but his fingers searched for the small plastic bag in the cream and he pulled it out, looking at the few pills in the bag. He was sure now. These where the last he was going to finish. He would clean all the bottles when Gabriela was on shift tomorrow. Just these few. He took one and got ready and he was still dressing when the doorbell rang. He heard Gabby letting Severide inside and he walked to the living room.

''Hey!'' Severide greeted him with a clap on the shoulder and Gabby walked out of the kitchen.

''I made you two some sandwiches. In case you need something else just call. Other than cleaning I don't have much to do anyway.''

Matt took the bag and kissed her; ''See you tonight.''

He walked out with Severide to his car.

''You look good man. I had expected you to look very bad after the second stroke but you even look cheerful.''

''What can I say, just laughing at dead for cheating him twice.'' Matt said with a smile as he took one of the sandwiches from the bag as they stepped in the car and handed one to Severide too, but Severide refused; ''I already had breakfast.''

They drove to the shipyard and Matt got out, happy to know he would be outside for some time after being sick and inside for so long.

''This is what I need your help for.''

Severide handed him a paint brush and also took one himself.

''I thought you had some constructing mystery.'' Matt laughed.

''Not really, I just guessed you could use some time out of the house and doing something. I know you, you lose your mind when you are not occupying it with something.''

Matt smiled as they sat down by the small boat and started to paint it.

''You were right, I could use some time not being in the house, resting.''

''If it is getting too much just tell me, I will bring you home.''

Matt made large strokes with the brush and Severide looked aside.

''I can see you did painting before.''

''Yes, usually painting is a part of contracting.''

Two hours later they sat down on the edge of the dock, eating the sandwiches. Matt looked over the water and realized he missed normalcy, things like this.

''How is living together with Gabriela?'' Severide asked as he took another sandwich.

''Like an all-inclusive resort. Food just never stops.'' Matt laughed. ''No, it is really nice. I had expected living together would be really hard after Hallie, but it turns out to be nicer than living alone.''

''That's good.''

''How is Katie?''

''Looking for a job in a catering company, she delivers us food almost every shit in the meantime and earns some money by that.''

''That's really great.''

''You should have lunch with us soon again.''

Matt nodded as they got up again and got back to painting. They finished the job pretty early and Severide took him to a restaurant, where they had dinner together.

''I am buying, as a thank you for the painting.''

''It was no effort.''

''I insist.'' Severide smiled as Matt got handed the menu and although Matt really liked to be here with him and enjoyed it, he got cranky as he hadn't had a morphine pill in the last hours and his head was killing him again. Soon after the dinner Severide brought home and Matt opened the door, changing his painful face in a smiling face for Gabriela.

''Hey babe.'' He walked to her and kissed her but only now he saw she had been crying.

''Babe, what is wrong?''

She stood up, grabbed his arm and took him to the bedroom.

''What is this, Matt?''

She opened the door to their bedroom and Matt looked at the stash of bottles with pills on the bed.

''These are the ones from the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom. Excuse me if I missed one.''

She turned around and walked back to the living room while Matt kept looking at the pile. Had he really gotten this much from the nurse? He sat down on the floor and he knew there were more if these bottles were just the ones from the living room, the kitchen and the bedroom. He bow his head and rubbed over it as he heard Gabriela walking in again. He heard her sitting down on the floor next to him and pulled him in her arms.

''Shh...Is your head hurting now?'' She whispered as she rubbed over his back.

''It is.'' He cried in all honesty, but he wasn't crying because of the pain, he was crying because he still felt guilty for lying to her. He should have known it was wrong, but he had wanted her to think he was fine so she wouldn't worry and feel bad and now he really messed things up.

''Shhh, it's going to be okay, I promise.''

* * *

Note: So, what are they going to do now? Can Gabriela really trust him again and will Matt finally get rid of his headache?

I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go! x


	9. Messed up

Matt was nervous as they walked into the hospital and he grabbed Gabby's hand a little tighter. Her finger twined with his and she gave him a nervous smile.

It wasn't hard to find the way to Dr. Mason's office and Matt seemed to hesitate for a second before he knocked on the door. He kissed Gabriela on her temple as she had to go her shift and he went inside, giving her one last desperate look before disappearing inside the office.

''Hey Matt.'' The woman greeted him with somewhat of a sad smile, as she had hoped everything would be alright with the young man now and he sat down on the chair in front of her.

''You are not doing well, are you?''

Matt breathed out through his nose and shook his head; ''No. Not really.''

He felt even more awful than he had before, mainly because this night had been sleepless as he was in pain and worried.

Gabriela walked back to the car she was worried about Matt. It hurt her feelings he hadn't been honest with her but all she could wish for now was for him to get rid of headache. She hated the idea of him being in pain and she just wanted to leave the pills far behind them. They had talked for a long time this morning and decided not the tell anything about the pills to Mason, so the nurses career wouldn't be in danger. It was not in Gabriela's nature to lie about something like that she didn't want the nurse to get in trouble and if the nurse would be trouble, so would Matt be for having the pills. With her medical knowledge, she also knew it could do no harm for Matt not to tell about the pills to Mason.

She tried to calm herself down as she drove to 51 and she wished she could be there with Matt and Mason but she knew she couldn't get out of shift and neither did she want to go again. ONly Matt had called in sick this morning and had explained the situation to the chief - about the headache, not the pills - but he had asked her to tell his truck today as he was actually planning on trying to return for today. She parked the car and met up with Shay on the way to the entrance.

''Hey, where is Matt? Thought he was going to return today to at least watch and instruct at the calls again.''

''It's not good.'' Gabriela said as she stopped walking and looked at Shay. ''He is in the hospital getting examined again his headache is still as bad as it was before. ''

''Shit, hopefully they can help him. How are you keeping up?'' Shay asked worried.

''I am fine, I just hope they will be able to help his headache.''

They walked inside and Gabriela got a mug of coffee as some men looked surprised Matt was not with her.

''Guys, I have to tell you something.'' Everybody looked her way and Gabriela looked around.

''Matt is not coming back yet and I have no idea when he is. Right now, he has another examination at the hospital because the pain in his head won't go away.''

Most of the men bow their heads.

''Is there anything we can do to help him?'' Severide said, looking up.

''Right now, no. I just wanted you to know what was going on.''

As the alarm went off in the firehouse, Matt looked around the waiting room. He knew he would be called soon for an MRI and a CAT-scan but right now, the wait was killing him and the pain was making him edgy. He thought back about his conversation with Mason, whom was really worried as his coordination in his legs wasn't really good and it could mean there was something wrong with the artery in the back of his head that had caused all the problems before. Honestly, he head blamed the pills and pain in his head for his legs.

''Matthew Casey.''

It felt like he had lead in his shoes as he stood up and he followed the doctor.

Gabriela doubted for a second if she had to see if Matt was still in Mason's office but she knew he was probably still going through tests so she just signed their patient in and left to the firehouse again.

Matt remained in the hospital for most of the night and he was glad he when he was assigned a bed so he could try to sleep for the night while they were looking at the results of his tests. Taking the sleeping pulls they gave him he laid down in the bed and for a second he doubted if he should call Gabriela that he was staying in the hospital for tonight he realized she wouldn't be worried tonight about him not coming home and he laid down in bed, crossing his fingers the results would be positive and he would finally get rid of the pain.

As Gabriela was off to the call Matt got a taxi to the firehouse early in the morning. He laid his head against the car window, doubt going through his head. He knew he had to tell her but he didn't dare too as he was too scared himself. What if the surgery would go wrong and he would suffer brain damage...or worse?

As he the shift was almost finished he guessed he could go home with Gabriela, but right now he really needed to see her as the nasty feeling of what was wrong in his head kept haunting through his mind.

''We are here.''

Absent, Matt handed him the money and got out of the taxi, walking to the firehouse and inside. Pouch was the first to greet as he saw the trucks, squad and ambo were gone and he sat down on the couch as the dog jumped next to him and he petted the dog as she laid her head against him.

''I missed you.'' He said as he grabbed the tennis ball from next to the couch and he rolled it over the floor, laughing as the dog chased it and brought it back to him. He stretched his hand out and Pouch dropped the ball from her mouth on his hand he did the same again, only to have Pouch return it just as enthusiastically.

Pouch returned the ball and when Matt bow forward to roll it again the dog licked him in the face and he pet the dog again.

''Good little girl.''

The doors opened the guys from truck entered, greeting him and sitting down in a chair and he stood up as soon as Mouch entered so he could sit on his own spot on the couch but Mouch signed him to sit down;

''You probably feel more comfortable sitting down.''

''There is nothing wrong with me.'' Casey assured him as he stood up and he knew he was wrong, that there was something wrong with him, but at least not something they should feel the way that they should treat him differently.

''Hey.'' Gabriela entered shortly after and Matt just nodded at her, knowing it wasn't really appropriate to hug her here.

''How did it go.''

''I will tell you after shift, I just really needed to see you.'' He said and Gabriela looked at him and in his eyes she could see that there was something wrong. He looked really worried and he had his wounded puppy face again. She looked at the clock, realizing it was another 30 minutes and she took his hand as she took him to the office, only to remember it was no longer his office for the moment as Hermann was sitting at the desk, writing a report.

Slowly Matt and Gabby walked to the laundry room and Matt jumped a little bit as he sat down in the washer and chewed on his thumb nail.

''No good news, is it?'' Gabriela said as she laid grabbed his hand and brought it down, rubbing over it as he was only biting his nails when he was stressed. Also, it was very clear in his face that there was a trouble ahead.

''The artery is messed up and it doesn't let the blood through well enough. There is pressure building up again which causes the headache. If I don't have the surgery the artery can burst and bleed.''

She looked worried; ''There is something they can do, right?''

''Surgery.'' He sighed and she looked at him

''But then there is something that can be done. You are going to be okay.''

''It is a really dangerous surgery. If something goes wrong I'll get another stroke and I might end up with major brain damage, or worse.'' he said worried. ''I know it is a change I should take, but what if it goes wrong?''

'There is not choice in his Matt. You have to get the surgery.''

''I know...but...'' His eyes started to tear up and Gabby pulled him in her arms. She could imagine Matt being nervous for the surgery but she also knew there was no other choice. If he wouldn't ge the surgery another stroke it could be lethal.

''What if I bleed out during the surgery?'' He said as he buried his face in her neck.

''Then you are in a room with a group of doctors who know what they are doing. You know another stroke will happen, it could also happen during a call, or in your sleep again. That would be lethal.''

Matt just sobbed and Gabriela rubbed over his back.

''You are going to be okay. You are going to be fine, I promise. We are going to get through this.'' She whispered in his ear as she looked over his shoulder, but deep from the inside she didn't feel any different than he did.

* * *

NOTE: Will Matt go for the surgery and will he finally be okay, or will something bad happen?

I really hope you liked this chapter and that is understandable enough, even with the parallels. Thanks a lot for reading and please do leave a review before you go!


	10. Complications

Slowly Gabriela sat down next to Matt's bed.

''So, this is it.'' Matt said as he rubbed his hand over hers and she looked as he was ready for surgery. Gabby sighed as she entwined her fingers with his and looked at him. They had both promised to stay positive before the surgery, but now the moment they had to say goodbye was really hard.

''Good luck.'' He said then and Gabby looked up, surprised.

''Why? You are the one going into surgery.''

''I just have to countdown from ten and I am asleep. You are going to be waiting for hours...and you will have to be sweet to me for a few days.'' He said with a small smile as he played with the ring around her finger, which she had gotten from her mom and always wore when she was not on shift.

''I am going to see you again a few hours.''

''If everything goes right.'' Matt said scared.

''It will and I will bring you clothes so you get rid of this dress.''

Matt smiled and he looked at the clock as he knew they would come to get him any minute now. He would finally get rid of the headache, still the surgery frightened him big time.

''It 'll take about four hours, are you going to wait for me here?'' He asked worried, hoping she wouldn't be that long on her own. He knew she was worried and hope she wouldn't be alone for so long.

''No, it could still be hours before you wake up after that, I am going to my mom so I am still close...''

''In case something happens.'' He nodded understanding and she kissed him as she saw the staff walking to his room.

''Matt, you are going to be okay, I just know that! See you later.'' She smiled. He looked at her a little bit more worried now and she kissed him again while the door to his room opened and the surgical staff entered and she walked beside the bed, holding his hand to give him a few final seconds of support. As they approached the OR they exchanged one last look and Gabby nodded while Matt looked even more scared now.

Finally she let his hand go and looked as they took him to the OR. Gabby stood there for a few seconds, knowing that the next few hours would be long, very long and only now she realized she was shaking, nervous for what was coming. She had tried to stay strong for Matt but she also knew how dangerous this surgery was. It was necessary, but what if it did go wrong? She didn't even want to think about and slowly she walked back to his room to grab her bag and car key.

A strange feeling was rumbling through her stomach as she parked the car on her parents driveway and she entered the house.

''Mom, I am here.''

''How did it go with Matt?'' Her mom said worried as she pulled her daughter in her arms, giving her a comforting hug. She knew how much Gabby had averted this goodbye.

'''He is going to be okay.''

''I know, but he looked so scared when they brought him away.''

She and her mother sat down at the kitchen table and her mother made them some tea while Gabby just kept checking her phone ever ten seconds, as if some message was going to appear within that time.

''Relax sweetie. Matt is going to be fine.''

''I know, I am just worried. It is a dangerous surgery.''

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Gabriela laid her hands around the glass and stared outside. For days, all Matt had been talking about was the scenarios if something went wrong during the surgery and although she didn't want to, she almost started to believe it. She tried to get the thoughts out of her head and stay positive, knowing he was going to make it through. He just had to.

Her phone rang and worried she grabbed the phone, her heart immediately racing.

''Gabby.'' She said as her mom laid her hand on hers.

''It's me, Kelly.''

Gabriela sighed relived and her mom let go of her hand and walked out of the living/dining room for give her some privacy while on the phone.

''Are you maybe at the hospital? I am here but Matt is already in surgery and I can't find you. I was wondering if you were okay and I think we could both use some company right now.''

''I am at...home.'' She just answered. ''Will be there in half an hour.''

She loved her mom, honestly. But right now, she and Kelly could really use each other as they were both in the same boat. Her mom entered again, with a worried face:

''Something wrong with Matt?''

''No, his best friend is at the hospital, he wants to wait untill Matt comes out of surgery together.'' Gabby drank her tea and kissed her om her cheek.

''Thank you. I am sorry I am leaving again.''

''It's okay, I understand. Message me when Matt is out of surgery, okay?'' Her mom smiled, rubbing over her cheek. She was very proud her daughter was so supportive, but also worried.

Gabby hugged her mom one more time before she walked out of the house, to her car and back to the hospital. Walking inside she walked to his room and found Kelly there.

''Hey.'' She greeted him and he hugged her.

''Forty-five minutes and already the longer forty-five of my life.'' Kelly sighed and Dawson nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs of his room. A nurse walked by and opened the door.

''Excuse me, it is not really okay for visitors to-''

''They can sit here as long as they want.''

Behind the nurse dr. Mason popped up and walked into the room.

''How are you doing?'' She asked them.

''Okay, I guess. It has to happen.'' Gabriela sighed and Mason nodded.

''Well, the best surgeons in this hospital are with him right now. I am sure he will get through this and he will be saving people again within a month.''

Gabriela nodded and Mason left the room again. Kelly looked at her: ''Did you get any sleep last night.''

''Not really. I was alone in our apartment as he was already here because there were some things that had to happen before the surgery. I didn't sleep.''

''Neither did I. Bad things just keep haunting through your mind when you think of it. What if he still has pain when he wakes up? Or he wakes up with brain damage.''

''Or he doesn't wake up at all.'' Gabriela added and they were silent for a minute. ALthough they knew they had to stay positive, they also knew they were going through the same and while Matt was in surgery, they could support each other.

Kelly sat down next to Gabby and laid her against his shoulder; ''just sleep, I will wake you up when I hear something.''

Gabriela wanted to object but realized she was so tired she could use some sleep and she closed her eyes.

When she woke up again she was relieved to see almost two hours had passed and Severide looked at her: ''Let's walk for a bit.''

They walked a few rounds over the hallway to keep moving and walked back to his room. Kelly had put on the tv and they just stared at it, waiting for an update.

''Why is it taking so long?'' Gabby frowned as they stood up to walk another round. They had been told that four hours would be the time they should account for the surgery to take, but as it was almost six hours now, Gabriela started to get worried.

Severide looked aside before she stood up; ''We are thinking the same right?''

''It's taking too long.''

They both stood up and a nasty feeling was spreading through Gabriela's stomach as they were walking to the OR and walked to a nurse there.

''Could you give us any update on Matthew Casey? His surgery is taking was longer than expected.'' Severide immediately asked and the nurse walked through the swing doors. Gabriela grabbed Severide's hand, worried a she returned after a few minutes.

''He is still in surgery...there were some complications...''

* * *

NOTE: Here is my love for cliffhangers again...

I hope you liked this chapter though! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! WIll Matt be okay? What did you think about this chapter?''


	11. When damage is done

Severide slowly walked away as Gabriela walked into the hospital room as Matt was just brought there from the PACU. He wanted to his friend, but he also knew Gabriela needed some time now.

It had been half an hour longer before the doctor had finally walked out of the OR and told them that Matt was out of the surgery and that the artery was fixed, but that there had also been a bleed during the surgery and that they had no idea if it caused any damage.

He would be here tomorrow before shift, to his friend. He looked back once and saw Gabby sitting down next to Matt, grabbing his hand on the blanket and Kelly turned back around and he walked away.

Gabriela rubbed over his hand as she had done before the surgery. It almost felt like a déjà vu. The accident, the second stroke and now this. It was like it never ended and she looked at the bandage around his head.

Slowly she got her phone out of her pocket and dialed her moms number.

''He is out of surgery.'' She said as her mom took off the phone and felt her lip started to shake. Everything that she had been worried about for the past few days had become reality now. The surgery had gone wrong and she didn't know if he was in pain, or what was happening in his head right now, which made her feel helpless as there was nothing she could do.

''Are you crying?'' Her mother said worried.

''There were complications and I have no idea how he is doing.'' She explained as she dried her tears. No longer being able to stand to be in the hospital room she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room, kissing him quickly.

She wanted to stay with him but she knew there was nothing she could do and he wouldn't be waking up soon. Hopefully it wouldn't be soon if there was bad news.

No, she couldn't think like that. Of course he had to wake up soon. She had to hope for that.

''Gabby, are you still there?''

''I am mom.'' She walked to her car, her legs shaking and she sat down in her car as he mom told her to come to their house, that she could sleep there. So she wouldn't be on her own. She agreed and drove to their where her mom was waiting by the door. She walked up to her mother and her mother pulled her in her arms as she started to sob.

Her mom had always been her save haven together with Antonio.

''Shh, Matt is going to be fine.''

Her mom rubbed over her back. Gabby knew Matt was going to okay, he was alive and that was what counted. All else she could hope was that he wasn't in pain and that there was no damage.

Slowly she went inside with her mom and she walked to her old bedroom and laid down on her old bed. Her mom was right, it was to be here than in the apartment on her own. She smiled, looking around her room and was surprised to see most of the things were still in their old place, even though she had moved out almost eight years the posters of her teen stars where still hanging there and it took her mind of the surgery for now.

Falling asleep, she hoped he would be awake by tomorrow, to finally put her mind at ease.

Waking up she was shocked as she saw it was almost after ten and she ran out of bed, dressed herself and walked into the kitchen, ready to go to the hospital.

''Goodmorning.'' Her mom greeted her and she handed Gabby a glass of orange juice.

''Thanks, good morning.''

''How did you sleep?'' Her mom asked worried and Gabriela shrugged.

''Too long.''

''He is not going to wake up any sooner because you were there earlier. Give him some time, Gabby. He won't find any support in you if you are tired.''

Gabriela nodded a little unsure and she thanked her mom as she walked out of the house and drove back to the hospital. She walked to his room and looked surprised as he was awake already. She knew he would wake up today but he had expected it to be in the evening.

''Hey.'' She smiled as she walked inside and she kissed him. ''How are you feeling?''

''Weak, shitty.'' He admitted then and he looked as she sat down so they were on eye level.

''I spoke to Mason earlier this morning.'' He said then, so soft she could hardly hear him.

''Did she tell you what happened during the surgery?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said and he moved a little bit so he could face her better and it immediately cause him to pull a strained face as he laid his head against the pillow again. He closed his eyes.

''You want to sleep again.''

''No, but I think they pumped so much in me that it makes me feel fuzzy...and sleepy.''

''And the headache?'' She said as she caressed over his cheek.

''I wouldn't be able to tell you, it's not so much now.'' He said with a woozy smile and he closed his eyes again as he fell asleep. Gabby stood up and opened her bag, putting the card from her parents up on the small cabinet and the drawing Eva had left at her parent's house for him.

There was also a card from Severide on his nightstand and Gabby put it next to the others.

He murmured for a second as he moved a bit, but kept asleep and Gabby walked to get something to drink and walked back. He was still asleep and she grabbed a book from her bag, started to read until he woke up again.

''I...my legs...'' Matt cried and worried she pulled the blankets up but there was nothing to see when she looked at his legs.

''What is wrong Matt?'' She said worried as she looked as he almost started to cry.

''I can't...they are numb and I can't...'' He started to cry and she looked on the hallway if she saw doctor Mason.

''Sweety, what is wrong?''

He just shook his head, causing him to look in pain as he hurt the new scar and he looked down at the blanket.

''My legs are numb...I can't move them...''

''That is probably just the medication.'' She tried to calm him, afraid he would hurt the scar on his head from the surgery, or would pass out. As Matt didn't respond she called the nurse.

The staff ran inside and calmed Matt down and Mason entered too now. Gabby got asked to step outside and she did so, realizing they were doing their job and she walked in circles around the hallway. It hurt her to see him crying, although he wasn't in physical pain because of the medication it hurt her to see him confused like this. He was always so strong and sure of what he was doing and now he was crying.

She sat down and looked in his room as he was talking to Mason, crying and Mason finally left.

''What is wrong?''

''I am afraid there might be some damage from the bleed yesterday. it could be temporal, but I can't say anything yet.''

''How do you mean, damage?''

''The feeling in his legs seems to be minimal and he has no bladder control, like I said, it could be temporarily, but I can't tell you.''

She tiled her head; ''Luck just never is on Matt's side. I am sorry.''

Gabriela nodded, numb as she realized what Mason was saying and as the doctor patted her on the shoulder she walked back into the room.

''Gabby'' he cried and she sat down next to him, grabbing his hand but he pulled it back and worried she laid her hand on his shoulder as he started to blink, trying to keep his tears from streaming.

''I don't want to..''

''I know. It is going to be okay.''

''You keep saying that and nothing is okay.''

''Babe, babe. It's probably temporarily. It is going to be okay.'' She said again and he looked up to her.

''What if it isn't?'' He asked worried.

''Then...we will figure it out.'' She said with a comforting smile as she rubbed over his shoulder. Finally he calmed down and closed his eyes again and she looked as he fell asleep again.

Gabriela bow her head. Even if it due to the damage, they would get through this. She was sure. They had to get through this.

* * *

NOTE: Luck is never on his side...but good news, there is positivity coming their way now! I hope you still liked this although it was kinda depressing. Thank you so much for the responses to the previous chapter! I hope this didn't disappoint you.

Thank you for reading, please leave a response again what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen.


	12. Hope

''Hey, enjoy your breakfast.''

''It's yoghurt, how is that enjoyable.'' Matt smirked and he finished the bowl. She took the bowl from him, knowing he hated yoghurt but it was probably the first close to solid food he had after his surgery. He laid back down and looked at her, very serious now.

''No improvement.''

''Give it some time. It has only been two days, really Matt.'' She said and he sat up.

''I am allowed to go out of bed for a little round in a wheelchair today.''

''Yeah, we should totally go to Six Flags, or skydiving.'' She said and he give her a wry smile and she walked away to get a wheelchair from the hallway. Matt threw the blanket from his legs. He only realized now he wasn't wearing anything except for underpants and his t-shirt and he didn't feel much for showing everybody else in the hallways that there was a catheter bag strapped around his thigh.

''Sweatpants would be nice.'' He said a little blunt and as Gabriela walked to his duffle bag she turned around, placing her hand in sides.

''Asking that a little nicer would be nice.''

''Sorry.'' He had a hard time getting his legs over the edge of bed. ''Sorry I am so snappy. I don't want to take my anger out on you.''

''I know. It wasn't meant mean or angry. I just wanted you to know I am not your maid.''

''I know sweety, I know.'' He said with a smile now as he caressed over her jaw as she tried to get the pants over his feet.

''Should I lay down?''

''Yeah, that would be easier.''

As he looked really tired already she helped him lay his legs back on the bed and he panted.

''I will come back tomorrow after shift and we could go out then. ''

''I would like some fresh air, I don't think they let me go out on my own and the nurses won't have time.''

''Okay.''

Carefully Gabriela moved the pants up his legs.

''Can't you feel this at all?''

''A little, not really. It's the same as with movement. A little.''

His right foot moved a little in her hands.

''Hey you said there was nothing, this is something.'' She said positively. She knew this wasn't enough for him but as he was starting to regain something, she knew it was positive news. There was a knock on the door.

''Do you need any help?''

''No, I have my own personal medic.'' he said with a small smile and he looked at Gabriela again as she closed the door.

''Oh yeah, I am your 'medic' now.''

''EMT seems a little out-of-place within a hospital room.''

Careful she lifted him up a bit so she could get his pants up all the away. After that she made sure the catheter hadn't moved and unhooked him from the IV. It was somewhat awkward, but honestly she preferred doing this for Matt than having some stranger checking his catheter. She just hoped he didn't feel awkward.

''Ready?''

He nodded and laid her arms around her neck as she pulled the wheelchair closer. As he was taller it was not any easy job getting him up and turning so he could sit down, especially his legs were hardly cooperating. Finally he sat down and she put his legs on the rests.

''That was almost a delivery.''

''Oh yeah, what do you know about deliveries?'' she laughed.

''I delivered a baby once, remember?'' He said with a proud smile.

''Yeah, you should become a gynecologist.'' She laughed as she started to push the wheelchair. They walked outside and Matt seemed to enjoy the fresh air as they made a small round through the small garden by the hospital.

''Yesterday when you were at the academy Kelly came by.''

''How was his visit?'' Gabby asked as she sat down on the bench so they were on eye level again.

''He almost started to cry. I don't want him to feel sorry...I just don't want to be unable to walk.''

''I know. It must be tough for him too, seeing you like this.'' Her hand took his and she carefully rubbed of his hand. To be honest, it was hard to see him like this too. Not just because he was still weak from the surgery, but also because he was, understandably, upset about his health.

''Do you have idea when you can start PT?''

''The PT already came by this morning, stretched my legs.'' He said it so grumpy Gabby frowned.

''Did it hurt?''

''I wish.'' He said, arching his eyebrows and Gabby sighed, knowing it was very stupid to ask.

''No it was a woman and she kept talking about her personal life and it was so early in the morning. She has three kids, two are geniuses for their ages and she is into feng shui. She thinks about starting her own shop in different kinds of soaps that will change your mood and I just wanted it to stop.''

''Aren't you the most cheerful person in the morning?'' She said, frizzing through his hair and she kissed him on his cheek. ''You should ask her if she has soap that smells like apples, that will cheer you up.''

Slowly they went inside again and Gabby helped Matt down on the bed again.

''I am running late for shift.'' She apologized and she pointed at his pants.

''No problem, will keep the pants on this time.'' He chuckled. ''Good luck today.''

She kissed him and walked out. Matt turned the TV on and moved his pillow a little bit so it didn't hurt the sore scar. Honestly, he was really worried about his situation. Would Gabby stay with him if his legs did not improve. Sure, she would, but he hoped it wouldn't be because she felt sorry. It was not that he had no trust in their relationship, but after he lied to her about the pills, she had the right to be very mad at him.

Gabby arrived at shift and walked to Boden's office. She was pretty sure Matt had called him and told about the surgery and the bleeding, but she just wanted to make sure Boden knew everything.

''Hey Gabby. Can I help you?'' Boden took the reading glasses from his nose.

''Hey chief, I just want to tell something.''

''I spoke to Matt yesterday, I know what happ-''

''I know, but I just wanted to say that he is improving. Yesterday he couldn't move his leg at all and today he was moving his foot a little bit.'' She interrupted him. Matt had been so depressed yesterday it couldn't be a lot of good that he had told yesterday.

''That is really good news.''

''He just doesn't seem to notice himself he is improving. Or he doesn't want to face it. Thought you should know because I am sure he is coming back.''

''Thank you for telling me and I am sure he is coming back. He is though one.'' Boden said with a smile and a nod and Gabby smiled back before she ran away as there was a call.

The evening was boring and Matt was glad when he finally fell asleep.

Confused Matt woke up from the dream. The dream had been so strange and yet so realistic. Gabby had gone to shift and he had stayed at home because he couldn't walk. He couldn't even leave bed for some reason and he tried to forget about it.

Reaching for the cup of water he stretched his arm out, tried to reach it but instead of grabbing it he just knocked it off the nightstand and he cursed. He tried to lean over the edge of the bed to grab the bottle of water Gabby had left there and he grabbed it without hurting the IV in his arm. Sitting up again he looked surprised at the shape of his legs under the blanket. His legs were bend, as they should have as he was leaning from the bed. He moved the blanket away and tried to stretch his left leg. It took him a lot of effort but slowly his left leg started to move, more than it had done this morning and panting he fell back in his pillow.

He tried to keep himself from laughing as he took a sip of the water and tried to move his right leg. Slowly and with a lot of effort he was able to move the leg as well and he pulled the blanket over his legs again, softly laughing as he tried to get back to sleep, not being able to wait until the PT would show up tomorrow.

Gabby had been right, it was all going to be fine.

* * *

NOTE: Told ya there was good news!...or was it just a dream? Is Matt really going to be fine now?

I hope you liked this chapter! I am not sure if you did because I think it is not so good...but well... I still hope you did.

Thank you so much for your responses again! I am really grateful for them, please tell me again what you thought of this chapter!


	13. Doubts

Severide walked over the hallway, feeling somewhat nervous to see Matt. He knew how upset his friend was about what had happened in the surgery and he had the right to be, but it was not easy seeing his friend upset like this. Slowly he walked around the corner and he rubbed through his eyes one more time as he was tired from shift. Surprised he looked as Matt was sitting up and having breakfast, chatting with Gabby. For a second he doubted if he should turn around and leave the two lovers alone, but Matt had seen him and waved him to come in.

''How are you doing?'' Severide said surprised as Matt was smiling and just the smile made the pale man seem a whole lot healthier, while he was still far from healthy. Matt nodded as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth and he looked up.

''Good, look at this.''

Severide looked surprised as one of the smaller bumps in the blanket started to move and he was sure Matt was wiggling his toes.

''Never been so excited about wiggling toes before!'' Severide said with a broad smile, happy something good was finally happening. He knew how it was to feel helpless after his head injury.

''You came here very quick.'' Severide said to Gabby as they het left the firehouse at the same time and he realized he had gone to the convenience store and that was the difference.

''I decided to try how fast my car can go.'' She joked and Severide sat down as well so they were all on eye level. He knew how annoying it was to lay in a hospital bed and not being able to talk because the people that visited kept standing and Matt kept smiling.

''You sure look happy. I am really glad to see that.''

''I know, I am not there yet. Far from but it is a start and that is really positive.'' Matt said and Severide nodded.

''Do you want any coffee?'' Gabby asked as she stood up and Kelly nodded. She looked at Matt but he shook his head.

''So, how are the shifts?''

''Same as always.''

''You can't imagine how much you can miss those shifts.''

''I know.''

The door opened and Matt was surprised as he had expected Gabby to enter, not a nurse with a wheelchair.

''Therapy.''

''Oh, shoot, I forgot.'' Matt apologized to Severide and Severide shrugged; ''I came here by myself. I am sure Gabby and I can finish our coffee somewhere around here.''

He said goodbye to Matt and walked out. Looking back e saw how his friend was lifted in the wheelchair and he realized now Matt still had a long way to go, even if he was positive now.

Matt looked as the nurse helped him put his legs on the footrest and took him to the PT room. After the accident he had some PT as he had been in bed for almost a week and he had been far from conscious because all of the medication that had to bring the swelling in his brain down. Besides, it had been the first blow to his body that had weakened it a lot and he hadn't gained it all back by now. He felt just as weak as before though.

''Didn't I tell you to stay away from here?''

The man that had been his PT before was waiting for him and Matt gave him a hand.

''I had hoped to stay away for a while.''

He was glad he was back to this sober, professional man over the feng shui woman and all her stories. The PT helped him down on the floor and started working on his legs, stretching and bending them. Matt looked and was relieved he felt more movement now than he had before.

''Can you lift your leg?''

Matt looked at his leg that was on the floor and raised it a little bit.

''Now without looking at your leg.''

Matt looked away and looked back.

''Not as far as before, but it will get better, I am sure. You must have an angel on your shoulder you keep walking off without any damage. Hopefully this was the last time you will be in this hospital for a long time.''

''Oh you just said I was lucky?''

''I just meant a lot of people who suffer from two strokes and a blee-''

''I understand.'' Matt said as the man put one hand under his calf and his hand against the sole of matt's foot.

''Can you push my hand away.''

Matt gritted his teeth, determined to push the hand away, but not much happened and disappointed he laid his head down on the ground, immediately moving his head back up as it hurt the scar.

''Can you try again?''

''I can't do it.'' Matt said, snappy.

''I said try.''

Matt tried again but he couldn't do it. What if it wouldn't improve? He would be disabled for the rest of his life. A nasty feeling spread through his body as he thought about it. What if Gabriela would leave him? No, she would never do that. But what if she could get a man that suited her active personality?

The PT let go of his left leg and did the same with his right leg. He let go of the 'What if' thoughts and his right leg did better than his left and he smiled somewhat proud. Half an hour later they brought him back to his room and he got his lunch.

In the afternoon he read a book and afraid he closed his as his head started to hurt again. His eyes widened, worried this could mean something bad again and he laid down, closed his eyes. Maybe it would be gone after a small nap. Maybe it was just from PT because he had been busy for the first time since surgery.

Falling asleep he woke up while it was nearly dinner time and he was glad the headache was gone and he was so happy it had indeed only been from PT, or just a small headache and he ate his dinner. After dinner Gabriela finally visited him, together with her niece and nephew.

''Hey you guys.'' Matt smiled as the twins entered.

''How are you doing Matt?'' Eva said politely while Diego looked around, now knowing what to say.

''I am fine, glad to see you here.''

Gabby and Eva sat down and Diego rolled his eyes as there was no chair left. At first the teens seemed a little awkward but soon they were talking non-stop, Eva about ballet and Diego about his sports. It was a really nice distraction and the twins were very nice. he enjoyed their stories as they were so passionate about them. He was surprised when Antonio entered as well.

''Coming to save you from those two.'' Antonio said, smiling at Matt and Matt nodded. Antonio stayed for a small chat and walked out with the twins and Gabby moved a little closer, knowing visiting hour was almost over now. At first Mason hadn't made a big problem of her staying here outside of the hours as she was the head of the neurology department, but now Gabby knew she couldn't use it forever.

''I am more than glad I am not having to lay in bed alone anymore next week.''

''IF I am going home.'' Matt said again and Gabby shrugged. ''Stay positive, remember?''

''I know, just keep in mind i is not sure yet.'' He swallowed. ''There might still be damage.''

''POSITIVE.'' She said and she kissed him on his cheek. He looked at her and she could see he was in his depressive mood again.

''I was thinking...would you really have stayed with me if I hadn't improved a little bit?''

Mad she crossed her arms; ''Of course Matt!''

''i mean I would understand. I lied to you about the pills and the pain and you need an active man.''

''Babe, you are all I want and will even need. I would never leave you.'' She bow forward and french kissed him.

''I promise.'' She added and laid her head against his chest for a minute and he rubbed through her hair.

''I promise.'' She repeated as she looked up and kissed him again as she grabbed her bag, knowing she had to leave.

''Next week cuddling in bed seems good.'' He finally said as he let go of her hand and looked as she left. She was right, he needed to stay positive.

* * *

NOTE: So will Matt finally be able to go home as he recovers? Is there any damage or will he really be up and running and back to work soon?

I really hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading as always, I am glad this story keeps interesting you and you keep following it, I appreciate every read a lot! Please leave your thoughts about this chapter and hopefully till the next chapter!


	14. Home again

''Welcome home!''

Matt looked surprised as Severide and Shay were standing with balloons in their hands, half of them not inflated yet and Matt chuckled as Gabriela shook her head.

''You said you would be home around two.'' Severide said, looking at the balloons in his hands that weren't inflated yet and Matt started to laugh as they just laid them down on the kitchen counter.

''Yeah, so we are five minutes earlier.''

''Guys, I appreciate it.'' Matt smiled before things would get nasty and they moved to the living room. Matt grabbed Gabriela's shoulder as she helped him standing up and supported him so he could sit down in the lounge chair.

''Thank you.'' He said as he sat down with a sigh, as his legs still couldn't support his weight. It was getting better and they hadn't made a big fuss when he has said he wanted to go home especially after Gabriela had talked to Mason and had assured the doctor she could take care of him as he was getting better every day, but for now he knew there was still a road of PT ahead.

Gabriela came walking back with drinks and they all sat down.

''Good to be home.''

''Well, it has been two weeks. That is a long time.''

''It is and I am not going back in that hospital anymore.'' Matt said determined and Shay nodded.

''No more headache?''

Matt shook his head. ''No, no headache. Sometimes the scars hurt but well...that is not out of the ordinary.''

Immediately his fingers traced the lines on the back of his head, some reflect he did every time he referred to the scars, as if he was checking if the three lines were still there. They finished their drinks and he enjoyed the stories Shay was telling about the calls she had had while Gabby wasn't at work either and he was really tired when they left later that evening.

Matt stood up and carefully made the step to the couch on which Gabriela was sitting and he fell down next to her.

''Home, hmm.'' He wiped her hair aside and kissed her in her neck. She turned his way, pulling him against her as she laid back and he turned around a little bit, so his chin was on his chest. Her finger traced his lips and she raised her head to kiss him, but couldn't reach his lips. Smiling he came a little closer and kissed her.

''I am not crushing you, right?'' He made sure as he pulled himself loose for the kiss for a second.

''You are not crushing me.'' She laughed as she saw his worried expression and she kissed him again. Their lips parted again when they heard a loud rumbling sound and Matt's eyes widened.

''What, I haven't eaten anything since lunch.'' She smiled as they sat up again, Matt moving his legs over the edge of the couch as he couldn't sit up otherwise and she stood up. For a second he wanted to stand up, still not being used to the fact he couldn't stand up and he could barely keep himself from falling.

''Don't worry, I'll make some food.'' She said as she saw him struggling.

''But I want to help you.''

She walked back.

''Are you sure? I mean I can make us some food.''

''I know, but I don't want to sit here alone.''

She sat down next to him, laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled him up. Slowly they made their way to the kitchen while Gabby looked up to him, his face strained.

''Babe, next time you should know the living room is still pretty far from the kitchen.'' she said as he leaned against the counter, panting and when he finally caught his breath again he sat down at one of the higher chairs of the breakfast bar with a lot of effort and when he finally sat up he laid his head on his arms while Gabby got the water boiling.

''Babe, don't strain yourself like this. Don't overestimate yourself.'' She said worried as she caressed over his head while his head was still on his arms

''I am not sick.'' He said, grumbling and muffled.

''I know, you are recovering. But that doesn't mean you are ready for doing everything again.''

He looked up, nodded then and she handed him a glass of water.

''I know, I just want to get back to normal life.''

Gabby nodded as she poured the macaroni in the boiling water and Matt suddenly started to nodd at her hand. Surprised she looked down and realized she had kept pouring long after she should and she looked at the large pile of macaroni in the water.

''I hope they didn't remove that tapeworm of yours.'' She said, still looked down and Matt laughed, knowing she was referring to the huge portions he ate when he was hungry.

''Don't worry, me and tapie are starving.'' He laughed now as she started to prepare the sauce.

''Carbonara, tapies favorite.'' He smiled as he looked as she got the bacon and the sauce.

''Tapie has some good taste for a tapeworm.''

''He is very eclectic.'' He laughed and he leaned sideways to the cabinet where the plates were and handed her two of the plates so she couldn't have walked around the kitchen island. Gabby piled a large stack of the dinner on his plate and he looked at it.

''I am not sure if I can finish it.''

''Just how much you can finish, I know I threw in too much.''

They ate and Matt almost finished his plate when he sighed and shoved it aside.

''I am afraid they removed Tapie after all.''

Gabby cleaned the plates and they walked to the bedroom. Although it wasn't very late yet they were both very tired and they also had to get early, both of them. Christie would be here very early tomorrow morning to pick him up and take him to PT and bring him to his mom after that. He would also stay over there, something he was really not looking forward to but it was better than being in the hospital. Gabby had a shift as she had missed many, she didn't want to miss any more and Matt understood that.

''Oh you smell like hospital.'' She complained as she helped him sit down on the bed and he shrugged.

''I guess we have to shower together then.''

''Are you sure, that is where the whole misery started.''

''I am sure.''

He undressed himself on the bed and looked away as she removed the catheter.

''Sorry.''

''Sorry this awkward. But you knew this would happen if you went home.''

''Nothing compared to tomorrow.'' He sighed, thinking about his mom tomorrow. He would insist on doing it himself, but as his mom had been a nurse in a elderly home when he was younger, he was pretty sure his mom wouldn't let him do it himself and he thought it was embarrassing.

''She is your mother.''

''Oh yeah, she saw me buck naked, wiped my ass and changed my diapers...years ago. We had hardly any contact for the past sixteen years and now this.''

''I know it is awkward, but she is your mother.'' Gabby nodded as she was done.

He nodded, still not looking at her and a few moments later they stood up. They walked to the bathroom together and Matt tried not to lean too much on her as she was smaller than him and he was afraid he could hurt her if he leaned too much. She held his left arm firmly that was around her shoulders and her other arm was around his waist. Carefully he stepped into the shower and before he could lose his balance she joined him.

''I can also get one of those old plastic chairs.'' She said, only realizing now they could have arranged this before but Matt shook his head; ''I can manage.'' He said as he leaned between the wall and her and carefully she washed him as he grabbed her shoulder to keep his balance.

''No teasing, no joking.'' He said with a cheeky smile as she washed his hair and he looked at the tile he had bumped his head against.

''I still think I should apologize to the tile. I think it also hurt him.''

Gabby just shook her head and washed his hair and they got out of the shower. A while later, they laid back in bed together and it felt so good to be in his 'own' bed again. Although most of his stuff was still in his own home and it wasn't sol yet, this felt like his home.

He rolled to her side and they cuddled up. His nose smelled her hair and tenderly he moved her hair aside, kissing her in her neck. Her hand caressed his thigh. A minute later she turned around, facing him and her hand caressed the side of his face. Yawning she wanted to call it a night, but now he was finally here he couldn't sleep and he looked as she closed her eyes and fall asleep. She turned around with her back to him and he also turned around, as it was more comfortable to sleep on his other side because of the catheter.

He couldn't fall asleep and he wasn't sure if it was because he was excited to be home or because he was not looking forward to PT tomorrow, but twenty minutes had passed when he heard Gabby turning again and he felt her lips on the back of his head.

''You are not asleep babe. Why?'' She whispered as she heard his breathing. Sure, it was calm, but she could hear he was not asleep.

''I don't know.''

''Tell me your worries.''

''I don't know, really. I was just thinking about how it would have been if the damage was permanent.'' He finally admitted.

''Matt...we talked through this before. But no more what if remember? You are recovering and you are going to be fine and even if the damage had been permanent, we would have found a way.''

She laid her arm around him and pressed her head against his shoulder.

''Nothing is sure yet.''

''I know, but our love is stronger than that stupid artery in your head.''

Matt couldn't help but laugh and turned around a little bit, kissing her.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

NOTE: So how will everything continue? Yeah they deserve a successful mutual shower after the first shower and just a more sweet chapter overall! I hope you agree on that.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter without a lot of misery and pain. Please, please tell me what you thought about.


	15. Mustard Soup

Tired Matt pulled the sweater over his head as he looked at the alarm. It only a few minutes past seven. This just had to be crime.

''Hey, see you tomorrow.'' Matt kissed Gabriela quickly as his mom was waiting and he sat up again.

''Good luck with PT...and your mom.''

''Good luck with the shift.'' He smiled as he slowly moved to the edge of the bed and Gabriela stood up to help him in the wheelchair.

''I am so happy when I get rid of this...everything.'' He sighed and she nodded, kissing him on the forehead and handed him his bag. He knew it was getting better and that he would most likely recover completely, but it made him hopeless.

Matt wheeled to the bathroom to grab some other things and the doorbell rang. Gabriela came running by over the hallway as she was pulling her sweatpants up and opened the door.

''Hey Nancy.''

Matt stuffed the last stuff in his bag and moved to the living room, greeting his him.

''How are you feeling?'' His mom asked in the car.

''Good, just tired.''

They arrived at the hospital and went inside where he saw Mich, the therapist, for the first time since friday.

''Mom, I forgot my bottle of water in the car, can you get it for me?'' Matt asked as he got the necessary things from his bag and realized he had been dirnking a little of water in the car and she nodded and walked out of the PT room.

''You and your mom don't look alike.'' Mich carefully said as he helped Matt standing up.

''No, I look more like my father did.'' Matt just said as he carefully sat down, Mich holding him.

''I am sorry to hear your father is not alive anymore.''

Matt frowned as he hadn't said the man was dead, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore anyway as his mom entered again and laid the bottle on top of the towel.

''See you back in an hour.''

''Yeah, see ya.'' Matt smiled at her and she left. Mich grabbed his right leg and started stretching it, giving Matt the usual exercises.

''i walked to the kitchen with Gabriela yesterday - that is pretty far in our house.''

''Yes, you are improving really fast. I am glad and proud. Can you push my hand away this time?''

Matt tried to move his foot and slowly but steady he pushed Mich's hand away and proud he looked as Mich laid his leg down.

''See'' Mich said and started working on his other leg. Matt walked between the bars without Mich's help and after that they practiced with forarm crutches.

''I think you will be able to use those soon.''

Matt nodded, exhausted and he drank some water as he sat down, only a few more minutes before his mom would come to pick him up.

His mom was there a few minutes later and they went to the supermarket together.

''What do you want for dinner tonight?'' His mom asked as they walked through the supermarket and Matt knew his mom wasn't very good at cooking. She reached out to get some other groceries and but them in the basket on his lap.

''Maybe...that soup you used to make when I sick?'' Matt asked as he rememberd the mustard soup she used to make when he was sick in bed when he was younger. She pushed the wheelchair to the other isle and she sighed as she picked up a box.

''That was also your dad's favourite dish.''

She said it very neutral but he could see the pain in her face and he realized that even though she caused his death, he should have realized her mom was still mourning after all those years.

''We can also eat something else.''

''No, it's okay. Do you still have milk for breakfast?''

''Coffee.''

''Oh...I didn't know.''

Even in the short period of time they had been living together they never got the know each other as well anymore and he had to admit he knew nothing about his mom either. The last he had had milk for breakfast voluntarily was when he was nineteen and didn't like coffee yet.

They got everything and went home, where he helped his mom cleaning, although she kept telling him to sit down and relax. A little later they both went to the living room and Matt moved himself to the couch. It was kinda awkward, sitting here with his mother and he looked around the living room. It was very sunoke and empty and he was glad that they watched TV moments later so he didn't have to say anything. At least she was living on her own again and managing.

''My parole officer is coming by tonight to check if I am here, just so you know.'' She said then and Matt nodded, focussing back on the TV. They watched a movie together and Matt actually enjoyed being with his mom. They never had been the persons to tell a lot of things that probably didn't interest the other and it was okay like this.

''Do you by the way maybe a have a picture of Gabriela and you together? She is such a sweet girl and I'd like to have a picture of you together.'' She pointed at the small table where there were only two pictures framed. The wedding picture of Christie and Jim he had send her in prison and a picture of his graduation at the academy.

''How are you and Christie now?'' He asked as he looked at the wedding picture.

''Nothing, they won't even let me see Violet.''

She stood up to prepare dinner and Matt looked down. He had really hoped his sister had forgiven their mother. unfortunately, time could not heal all wounds.

* * *

Gabriela walked to her bunk and sat down, dialing Matt. Hopefully there would be no call soon and she curled up on the bed, laying her chin on her knees.

''Hey sweety.'' She said as he heard him taking the phone call and he said hey back, a little sleepy.

''Did I call you awake?''

''No, not at all. I dozed off while watching the news, but I have to wake up now anyway.'' He said as he looked at the clock, knowing the parole officer would be here soon to check the house and he would have to wake up anyway.

''How is your shift?'' He asked.

''Just the usual.''

''Tell me some more, or I have to watch teleshopping.''

She chuckled. ''There was a car accident downtown. We went there and your men got the passengers out of the car, we brought them away. They are most likely going to be fine.''

''The car that slipped on the bridge?''

''Yeah.''

''Next time you should wave. I saw it on the news before I dozed off.''

Gabriela laughed and looked up as the phone was suddenly grabbed from her hand and Severide and Clarke were holding it.

''Oooh Matt, smoochie smoochie.'' Clarke started while Severide made smoochie sounds in the back and Gabriel leaned to grab it back but they kept on going.

''Ooh Mattie.'' Severide made a last smoochie sound while Gabby took the phone back.

''Bye sweetie.'' She laughed as she heard him laughing as well.

Matt sat up as the parole officer entered and he greeted the woman, moving to the wheelchair as she needed to check everything and he just looked at his mom,w ho almost looked apologzing.

As the woman left again he got ready for the bed. He looked away as his mom helpe dhim but realized then it as better than when he had to do it himself. She kissed him on his forehead.

''Goodnight Matt.''

''Goodnight...thanks mom.'' He said then as he laid down under the blanket and was asleep very soon.

''Goodmorning.'' He woke up as somebody sat down next to him and kissed him on his temple and he opened his eyes, looking up to Gabriela with a smile.

''Hey.''

He kissed her back as he sat up and she helped him out of bed.

''How was the last part of your shift?''

''Survived it.''

She helped him dress as she knw they would shower at their home and Matt said goodbye to his mom, knowing he would spend the night here again in two days. Honestly, it wasn't that bad because being on his own wouldn't be pleasant either. besides, his mom could use some company as well.

''How late to you have PT?''

''A quarter to three.'' He said in the car and they drove home. ''I't just a month and I will be back with you at 51 again.''

''So it is going well?''

''Yeah.''

''And your check with Mason?''

''Tomorrow afternoon after PT. Mom takes me.'' He said as she had another shift tomorrow.

''Sorry I don't have time.''

''I know, it's okay.''

He laid her hand on her and kissed her in her neck as she parked. She felt guilty as she could never come with him now, but he could do it own as well.

They entered the house again, happy they were home and together again.

* * *

NOTE: So is Matt going to be okay with the check up tomorrow?

I hope you liked this chapter although it included a lot of his mom instead of Severide and Gabby.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it!


	16. the ring

''See you tomorrow again.''

Gabriela kissed him and he turned around, knowing his alarm would ring in two hours so he could get ready before his mom would pick him up. He would at least have a little longer sleep and he listened as Gabriela walked out, to her shift.

He remembered the few days he was alone as she went to shift but those times, these days had almost been blessing because he could take the pills without her knowing. Now he missed her every time she went away. Slowly he turned around again and sat up as he knew he couldn't sleep anymore. Carefully he got out of bed and sat down in the wheelchair, wheeling to the kitchen were he found a half glass of orange juice Gabriela had left and he cleaned it. After that he made some breakfast for himself as he looked around if he could do something else so Gabriela wouldn't have to do it tomorrow.

He packed his bag for his mom again as it took him some time he was surprised when his mom was already there to pick him up. She took the bag from him and he looked forward to coming home tomorrow again, to be with Gabriela. Sure his, mom was really got to him but he just liked to be home, as this was his home now.

First he had PT and he was so happy when Mike finally told him he should try the crutches and Matt was so glad to finally get rid of the wheelchair and be more mobile. The scans were almost routine now as he had so many the last few weeks.

''Everything looks really good, Matt. The artery is good again and there is no more pressure building up in your head. You are going to be okay.''

''And my legs?'' Matt smiled, upon hearing this good news.

''They are going to be fine too. There is no permanent damage in your head, I think. You should up and walking again in a month...and back to work too!''

Matt laughed happy and his mom rubbed him on the shoulder, glad her son finally received some positive news after all the bad news.

That night he went out with his mom for dinner, to celebrate the good news and she kept smiling at him and during the main he course he shook his head.

''Mom, just tell me, what is it?''

''Oh nothing.'' She said surprised and she continued eating and he frowned.

''No mom, I know something is up.''

''I know it is none of my business but when I was washing your clothes from therapy and wanted to put them back in your bag I found the ring...the box with the ring.''

Matt rolled his eyes. Sure, he knew he shouldn't be dragging the rang around but he was waiting for the perfect moment to ask Gabby. Now his mom knew and as his mom knew, he knew he had to ask her soon or his mom would out of excitement

''I am really happy you want to ask her, she is such a nice girl and you would be a fool if you would lose her.''

''I know and she has been so good to me. I love her so much.''

''Ah it so cute to see my son in love like that.'' Nancy said, rubbing Matt over his cheek and Matt looked around, ashamed.

''Mom, stop that.'' He laughed then, blushing.

They finished their dinner and went home. Tired but satisfied Matt laid down in bed, glad to finally be rid of the wheelchair and he fell asleep.

His mom woke him up very early that morning as she had to go her parole officer so she would bring him to the station, as Gabby's shift was almost finished. He almost started to feel like a little kid as he was brought around so much. He got out and she came walking out of the station and a little uneasy he leaned on the crutches, now knowing how to hug her.

''Hey babe.'' Carefully Gabriela hugged Matt as she left the firehouse and she was him waiting for her, standing up, leaning on the crutches. She was afraid he would fall as she hugged him, but he was fine and kissed her.

''Guess who is coming to annoy you again in a month?'' He smiled, nodding in the way of the firehouse and Clarke looked confused as he was just walking down the driveway and he thought Matt was nodding at him.

''Oh, I think santa Claus.'' Gabriela said, excited and she hugged him even tighter now. She had imssed him although they weren't too close at work, but it was very calming and it felt safe to have him around. They got in the car and Gabby drove home.

''A day without PT. Call the newspapers.'' Matt sighed at it was sunday and he stretched his arms before getting out of the car.

''It's almost uneasy, being taller than you again.'' Matt joked as they walked to the apartment and she laughed.

''I kinda like it.'' She laid her head against his shoulder as she unlocked the door and they went inside. Matt went to the living room and Gabriela got changed to more casual clothes and minutes later she came walking to the couch with a large bowl of popcorn and curled up against him. It was a romantic comedy and Matt tried to hide he had already seen it as she really seemed to enjoy the movie.

''When are you finally going to ask me?'' She teased him as the man in the movie asked his girlfriend to marry him.

''Err.''

''You don't want to get married? I understand that.'' She said, looking at him. She said it n a way like she didn't care, but he could see she was very disappointed.

''No! I want to get married.'' He felt in his pocket and grabbed the small box with the ring.

''But I wanted to ask you more romantically...maybe with dinner tonight.''

''Pwee... all man in black, I forget everything.'' She laughed as she waved her hand in front of her face and leaned against him again. Matt laughed ans she reached out to get some more popcorn. Actually...she could have said yes now so he wouldn't have to ask it in a restaurant full of strangers who would be clapping while they didn't know them, this was more personal. Then he grabbed the remote and lowered the volume, grabbing the box again and opening it:

''Gabriela Dawson, will you marry me?''

She started to smile. ''Yes.''

She looked at the ring in silence for a few seconds and shove it around her finger then, kissing him.

''Of course I will marry you. I love you so much.''

''You have been so good to me.''

''Well...again... I love you.'' Gabriela kissed him again.

* * *

NOTE: Finally some good news for them! After all the bad things, they deserved some happiness right? The story won't be much longer. Probably two or three chapters.

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading the chapter and please tell me what you thought about it!


	17. Good news

Gabby drove to the entrance of the hospital where cars were allowed to stop to pick somebody up and she stopped the car, Matt waiting for her there and she leaned out of the window, kissing him very quickly.

''Hey handsome.'' She said, happy to see him again after the twenty-four hour shift and he laughed.

''Better get in the car now.'' He said, looking at the cars driving their way and he walked around the car, getting in.

''How did it go?'' She asked as they drove away again and he kept smiling: ''Mike is very proud on how fast I am in improving...next week I might even get rid of these things.'' He said, hitting his hand on the crutches that he was holding.

Gabriela kept looking at the road but smiled. ''That is really great news.''

At home they immediatly made lunch as they were both starving. It wasn't lunch time but because Gabby just came from shift and Matt from PT they were both hungry and greedily they ate the sandwiches. This afternoon they would hop into Molly's for a bit and tell the others about their engagement and after that they would go to her parents. Sure, he had asked her dad before he asked her and her dad had given him his blessing, but her mom didn't know it yet.

Matt grabbed her plate as well and he walked to the dishwasher to clean them away. Although it was still hard walking without help it was getting better and he coult walk this unaided. Gabby looked worried when he turned and he shrugged: ''I can do it.''

''I know.'' She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as he rinsed the plates in the sink, something he always did before putting them into the dishwasher. He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

''What?'' He finally asked.

''Sorry.'' She said, letting go of him and he frowned: ''No need to apologize. I was just worried what was wrong as you looked so worried.''

She sighed, leaning against him again and he leaned against the counter to keep his balance.

''It is not that I don't trust you, I am just worried you are still not telling me if something was wrong. I don't know if you are having a headache, or forgetting things again and it worries me. I am worried you don't want to worry me and you are lying about how good you are doing.'' She finally said.

Matt frowned. ''Babe, I promise, I am not hiding anything. I am really okay and that is not so weird after the surgery. I am okay and not bad is going to happen anymore, I am sure of that.''

He laid his hand under her chin and looked her deep in the eyes.

''I promise.'' He said, really honest.

''Okay.'' She finally sighed and she kissed him again. They walked to their bedroom.

''Are you going to shower first?'' Gabby asked, knewing they had to get ready for this afternoon and especially for her parents, they wanted to dress up a little bit better.

Matt shrugged.

''How about we shower together?'' He said as he pulled Gabriela against him. She chuckled.

''Do you think we can manage that?''

''I guess we can.'' She said with a smile and she took his hand as they walked to the bathroom together.

An hour later they left the apartment, both of them ready for their afternoon out and Gabriela rubbed over Matt's clean-shaven cheek. After he had been so close to losing him she only loved him more, especially now they were engaged and she couldn't keep away from him.

His hand caressed hers as she was ready to change the gear to drive away. His fingers felt the ring and she looked up one more time at him before driving away. First they drove to Molly's and when they got out Matt walked without his crutches.

''Can you manage that?'' She asked worried and he nodded, walked towards her a little awkward and laid his arm around her. ''Now I can for sure.''

They walked inside and although it was still afternoon, a few men had already gathered here.

''Beer?'' Herman greeted him, high fiving him.

''Nah, a cola will do. I am still on medication.'' He sat down next to clarke and greeted him and Severide and Shay. Gabriela sat down on the other side.

''Did Gabby let you after shift?'' Clarke laughed and Gabby looked at hi'm.

''What, you think I don't let him out?'' Gabby laughed and the other did as well as Hermann served the drinks.

''by the way, next Friday night I will start to do the Friday nights again.'' She said to Hermann, as she hadn't been working in the bar recently. The man nodded and Matt wanted to offer he could take a night as well but Hermann already walked away.

''By the way, prepare your mailbox, we have an inventation for your that we will send...well...soon.'' Gabby laughed and Severide looked at her hand and Clarke followed what Severide was looking at and surprised they looked at the ring.

''Are you getting married?'' Clarke asked surprised.

''Hell yes.'' Gabriela said so serious the men started to laugh and they congratulated them, cheering with their drinks Matt asked Hermann to give Clarke and Severide one for their marriage and take one himself.

''Nothing for the soon to be married couple?''

''No, we have to tell the parents of the bride.'' Matt said as he finished his drink and he and Gabriela went back to the car. In the car he got more and more nervous. Yes, her dad had given him his blessing but wat if the mom didn't like it?

As soon as Matt's finger hit the doorbell her mother opened and invited them in and asked what they wanted to drink.

''We were actually wanted to go out for dinner, as we have something to celebrate.'' Gabriela said and her mother frowned.

Proud Gabby showed her hand to her parents.

''We are getting married.''

Her mother loked so surprised and happy at the same time it was almost funny. Her dad did seem very happy, but not as susprised as her mother as he already had known that Matt was going to ask her. Her mother started to cry as she hugged the both of them and stammered that she and her dad had to get dressed a bit more dinner-worthy and Matt and Gabby waited in the kitchen. She sat on his lap as he sat down in one of the chair and rubbed over his back.

''They are happy for us.''

''Ofcourse, they want to see you happy.''

''But they also like you, so they are also happy for you. They want us both to be happy.''

The way they were sitting now reminded her of the time they had been sitting like this before and he bow his head to check his watch and again she could see the scars on the back of his head, but instead of one there were three now. She kissed them again and he looked up with a smile, kissing her playfully on the mouth now. As they heard footsteps coming from the stairs they broke their kiss up and Gabby jumped up. Matt rubbed over the back of his head.

''Did I hurt you?'' Gabby asked worried.

''No, I just wanted to make sure there was no lipstick on the back of my head.'' He smiled as he stood up as well.

Her parents entered the kitchen and they walked away. As they walked to the car her mother looked up to him. ''I am sure you are going to be a great husband for my daughter.''

* * *

NOTE: Yay for happinness! I am sorry that them telling about the engagement is kinda the same as it is in another story, but I like the idea of them telling it at Molly's. I hope you do as well.

Next chapter is going to be the last chapter and will be up soon! Anyway, thank you for still reading the story after all this time and please tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	18. Back to 51

The alarm that had been quiet a second ago filled the room with croaking music now and Gabriela slammed on top of it, rolling over with a large yawn.

''Good morning.'' Matt yawns back as he sits up a little but, rubbing over his head, sleepily.

''I have never been so tired.'' Gabriela complained as they had only had four hours of sleep after Antonio's massive birthday party. She rolled over against him and he closed his eyes. They had made the deal that they would go home early, because of the shift but they were having such a great time neither of them wanted to leave and after all the months of stress and fear because of his health issues and the tension because of the lies. But last night, they had danced, they had been drinking and they had enjoyed each other again.

Matt grumbled and rubbed over his forehead again.

''I never had such a headache before.'' He complained while he laid his head back on the pillow. he hadn't had such a hangover in years.

Worried she sat up and looked at him. He laid there with his eyes closed and while she looked at him, worried, not sure what to do but then he opened them again with a deep sigh. Then he saw her expression and took her hand, worried he had scared her by his statement that was harmless, that was just meant to tell her he had a hangover.

''From the birthday...the beer.'' He assured her and she chuckled. ''it's kinda hard to drink alcohol again after such a long time.'' He complained as yesterday had been one of the first times he had been drinking again after his injury.

''Probably not so much the beer, I think it's to blame on those tequila shots.'' Gabby chuckled as she thought about Matt taking the shots with her brother yesterday.

Matt nodded and slowly he sat up on the edge of the bed and stood up. Shivering as it was cold in the bathroom he walked to the shower and splashed some water in his face, sighing again because of the hangover he was having, but today was a happy day; He was finally going to return to 51!

Gabby walked up behind him and leaned against his back, kissing his neck.

''Who did you miss the most in the firehouse?'' She teased then as she laid her chin on his shoulder and looked at him through the mirror.

''Duh, Pouch.'' He laughed and kissed her. She laughed as she let go of him and started to undress to get in the shower.

''Together?'' He asked as he pointed at the shower and Gabby nodded. They stepped in the shower together and teasing he blocked the water again for her. Mad she hit him against the chest and acting like he slipped, he yelled her name, while he could easily still grab the small rack that was in the corner where there was shampoo and other shower products were stalled.

She looked shocked but he gave her a wink.

''Kidding sweetie.''

He wanted to pull her in his arms but she looked at him, mad and she stepped out of the shower. Worried Matt put the shower off and peeked out of the door. The towel was gone and footsteps on the floor showed she had walked out of the bathroom. Quick he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and stepped out of the shower as well. She was not in the bedroom and worried he walked to the kitchen.

''Babe, it was just a joke.'' He said as he wanted to hug her but she pushed him away while she was busy preparing breakfast. She looked at him, still furious.

''Matt, that is not a joke. You know it isn't.''

''Sorry, I won't do it again.'' He kissed her on the forehead and looked at her. ''I promise. It was mean joke, I am sorry...the pancakes are burning.'' He added after a few seconds as he saw the smoke coming from the frying pan and Gabby turned around again. Quick he got dressed and sat down for breakfast. Gabby sat down next to him as the pancakes, enjoying the breakfast right before the shift. Matt looked aside at Gabby but his fiancée didn't seem to mad anymore and he was relieved.

''I am really worried though, Matt. I don't want you going back into danger after losing you nearly three times.'' She said then, her mouth in a pout as her eyes were filling with tears and Matt laid his hand on the side of his face.

''Babe, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. I am going to be more careful than ever and I am going to keep out of trouble. I promise.''

She looked still looked worried as she caressed over his head and he shook his head. ''It's a hard coconut.'' He smiled as he laid his hand on her.

''Nothing is going to happen, I promise.'' He said again and she let het hand go.

''I know. I know.'' She smiled then and she looked at him again.

''But promise me, please don't hide things from me again, never again. Not now we are getting married.'' She said and Matt nodded.

''I am not going to lie to you again.'' He said and he stood up as it was time to get ready. Gabby looked at the three scars on the back of his head. She was glad he was getting back to work but on the other hand she didn't like it at all, that he was going back to his dangerous situation. But she trusted him and if he said he was going to be okay, he would.

At least, she still trusted him and she knew she could, now there were no health issues between the two of them anymore.

They both packed their bags and got ready to go to the firehouse after having breakfast and Matt felt happy to pack his bag. It had been such a long time ago since he had been in the firehouse and to work. It had been a long road but he was finally back to work, to the job he loved and the job that had cost him a lot, but at least he was save and so was the baby he saved.

It had all started with a simple fall in the shower. But it could have gone wrong anytime and he had come through now.

He took Gabby's hand as they walked out of the door, back to their second home, firehouse 51.

* * *

NOTE: The final chapter of the story! Thank you so much for reading the whole story, I hope you enjoyed the ride!

I know Matt's joke was a little mean, but he pulled the same in the series...so he can be a little bit of a stinker from time to time. ;)

I hope you liked this prologue as the end of the story and thank you reading, again. Please tell me what you thought about the story!


End file.
